


Der Mann mit dem Drachentattoo

by luna_nemo



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: (in some aspects), Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, Drama, Emotional Constipation, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Romance, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, Light Bondage, Masturbation, Mirror Sex, Mutual Masturbation, Mystery, Oral Sex, Post-Hogwarts, Post-War, Romance, Ron Weasley Bashing, Rough Sex, Secrets, Severus Snape Lives, Sex, Shower Sex, Slow Build, Smut, Spanking, Vaginal Sex
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:14:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 21,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29130117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luna_nemo/pseuds/luna_nemo
Summary: Versteckt der Mann, der jeden Tag auf seinem Motorrad vorbeifährt neben seiner Identität noch weitere Geheimnisse?* jegliche Gewaltdarstellungen die passieren könnten passieren nicht in der Beziehung zwischen HG und SS.! autorisierte Übersetzung
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Severus Snape
Kudos: 8





	1. Kapitel 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DC_Fitzpatrick](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DC_Fitzpatrick/gifts).



Hermine Granger lief an einem kalten Freitagabend von der Arbeit nach Hause.  
Sie mochte es nach Hause zu laufen, obwohl sie direkt in ihre Wohnung apparieren könnte. Sie tat es, weil es sie ihre Freiheit mehr schätzen lies. Weitaus mehr, als sonst.  
Seit dem Krieg vor zwei Jahren, hatte sie gelernt viele Dinge mehr zu schätzen, als die meisten Menschen für garantiert hielten. Es war ein Geschenk, dass sie frei und ohne Furcht durch diese Straßen gehen konnte. Nun, nicht ganz furchtlos, da ihre Nachbarschaft, eine Muggelgegend, ein wenig dafür bekannt war, Menschen anzuziehen, die Schwierigkeiten bereiteten. Außerdem waren immer noch ein paar Todesser auf freiem Fuß. Aber die machten kaum Schwierigkeiten, wollten sie sich doch lieber selbst schützen als in Azkaban zu landen. Dennoch, es war nichts im Vergleich zu der Angst, um ihr tägliches Leben und dem Ende der magischen Welt, in welche sie mit elf Jahren geworfen wurde, und die sie so liebte. Es wäre womöglich sogar das Ende der ganzen Welt gewesen. Zumindest der Welt, so, wie sie sie kannte. Diese Art Angst hatte sie vor einigen Jahren täglich gehabt.

Sie arbeitete im Zaubereiministerium, in der Abteilung für magische Kreaturen. In ihrem Beruf, war sie noch relativ neu, da sie doch erst vor ein paar Monaten ihre Ausbildung beendet hatte. Natürlich kürzer als für gewöhnlich vorgesehen war und mit Bestnoten. Dennoch stand sie noch nicht sonderlich hoch in der Befehlskette und machte auch nicht viel Geld – deshalb die kleine Einzimmerwohnung, in einer eher schlechten Nachbarschaft – aber sie mochte es. Nicht nur, dass sie ihre Arbeit genoss, sie war auch noch verdammt gut dabei. 

Ihre Eltern… nun, sie hatte bereits akzeptiert, sie endgültig als Eltern verloren zu haben. Zumindest waren sie am Leben. Außerdem war einer der Vorteile ihres eigenen Jobs, die Möglichkeit zu Reisen, wenn sie die Befehlskette weiter nach oben stieg. Dies war nötig um sich um Kreaturen in anderen Ländern zu kümmern und diese dort zu studieren. Sie hatte bereits alles geplant. Natürlich. Sobald sie mit einer Reise beginnen würde, würde sie in Australien auf dem Rückweg einen kurzen Stopp einlegen und nach ihnen sehen. Sie hatte dies bereits ein paar Mal geschafft. Ein- oder zweimal, als sie während ihrer Ausbildung gereist war und einmal in der Woche, welche sie zu Ehren ihres frühen Abschlusses freigenommen hatte. Dafür hatte sie das Sparbuch genutzt, dass ihre Eltern für sie, als Kind angelegt hatten. Sie hatte jedes mal einen Termin in der kleinen Zahnarztpraxis ihrer Eltern ausgemacht und es bereits geschafft einen bleibenden Eindruck bei ihnen zu hinterlassen. Sie kannten sie. Sie waren freundlich zu ihr. Sie waren Brieffreunde mit dem seltsamen Mädchen, welches häufig beruflich in Australien war und ihre Zähne dort, statt Zuhause, überprüfen lies, geworden. Es war nicht die idealste Situation, aber es war gut. Sie konnte damit leben. Vielleicht, würde es zu etwas mehr werden, wenn sie häufiger zu Besuch kommen würde. 

Egal wie einsam sie sich auch manchmal deshalb fühlte, es ließ nach, aufgrund der Tatsache, dass sie immer noch mit ihren Freunden aus Schulzeiten eng befreundet war. Harry und Ron arbeiteten ebenfalls im Ministerium und sie aß oft mit ihnen zu Mittag. Ginny und Harry würden bald heiraten, also war diese auch eine konstante Präsenz in ihrem Leben. Luna arbeite als Reporterin für die Zeitschrift ihres Vaters und oft liefen sie sich zufällig im Ministerium über den Weg und gingen danach gemeinsam etwas trinken. Neville machte eine Ausbildung im Bereich Kräuterkunde in Hogwarts. Dies führte zu häufigen Einladungen, in das alte Schloss, vor allem für allerlei Feste und Feierlichkeiten. Dort holte sie dann alles auf, was sie verpasst hatte und traf all´ ihre alten Lehrer wieder, die immer noch einen Platz, fest in ihrem Herzen, hatten. Der Einzige, der nicht mehr dort war, war Professor Snape. Professor Sprout würde bald ebenfalls gehen, um Raum für Neville zu schaffen, der ihren Unterricht übernehmen würde. 

Hermine war sich nicht ganz sicher, wohin Professor Snape gerannt war, nachdem all der Aufruhr des Krieges sich gelegt hatte, aber sie bereute es, nicht in der Lage zu sein ihn zu kontaktieren und ihm zumindest für alles zu danken. Sie war sich nicht sicher ob ihm jemals jemand gedankt hatte. Er schaffte es jetzt meisterhaft die Zeitungen so zu meiden, dass er nie in ihnen erwähnt wurde. Direkt nach dem Krieg, war er schließlich jedem Tag, während seiner Genesung, auf dem Titelbild abgedruckt gewesen. Und nicht alles, was sie über ihn geschrieben hatten, war freundlicher Natur gewesen. Es hatte sie damals, ehrlich gesagt, unglaublich wütend gemacht. 

Trotz der Tatsache, dass sie mit allen in Kontakt stand, musste sie zugeben, dass die Dinge sich veränderten. Sie war dazu gezwungen sich, eines Tages, allein und einsam zu fühlen, weil Harry Ginny, Ron Lavender und jetzt sogar Neville Luna hatte. Luna war scheinbar nach Hogwarts gegangen um Professor Sprout über eine Pflanze, die wahrscheinlich nur in ihrem und dem Kopf ihres Vater existierte, zu interviewen. Und Neville hatte es endlich geschafft sie dazu zu bringen, ihn als Mann zu bemerken. Die Beiden passten wirklich gut zusammen. Es war dennoch eine Überraschung für Hermine gewesen, als sie Hand in Hand vorige Woche zu gemeinsamen Drinks aufgetaucht waren. Sie hatte nur Luna eingeladen, damit sie nicht das fünfte Rad am Wagen war, mit Harry, Ron und deren jeweiliger Freundin. Ihr Plan war offensichtlich nach hinten losgegangen und sie saß dort und fühlte sich ziemlich albern zwischen den ganzen Pärchen. Es wirkte, als wenn dies in Zukunft, häufiger so werden würde. Ganz zu schweigen davon, dass ihre Freunde sich ganz natürlich von ihr entfernen würden. Pärchen verhielten sich immer anders, als Freunde, die selbst Singles waren. Harry und Ginny, mit ihrem bereits feststehenden Hochzeitsdatum, hatten den Prozess ja bereits begonnen. 

Hermine hatte keine Aussicht darauf in naher Zukunft einen Partner zu finden. Es hatte ein Paar Wochen Beziehung und ein paar unerfüllende Male im Bett, mit Ron gedauert, um beiden verstehen zu geben, dass zwischen ihnen weder genug Gemeinsamkeiten noch Chemie bestand um mehr als Freunde zu sein. Sie beendeten die Beziehung im Guten und konnten sich meist gar nicht mehr an ihre Zeit zusammen erinnern, auch wenn Ron Hermine mehr auf die Nerven ging als sie es sich wünschte. Dies brachte sie dazu, ihn als Freund manchmal zu hassen, da sie ihre Freundschaft schließlich nicht beendet hatten. 

Nachdem die Beziehung zu ihm geendet hatte, hatte sie sich auf ihre Studien konzentriert und seitdem niemanden Passenden gefunden. Sie war zwar offen für die Möglichkeit, aber dennoch überzeugt, dass da draußen nichts für sie sein würde. Die Kerle mit denen sie in ihrem Alter zusammenarbeitete und die Single waren, waren allesamt Idioten. Ihre Nachbarn waren vorwiegend zwielichtige Gestalten. Und wenn sie mal mit ihren Freunden aus war, achtete sie kaum auf die Typen an der Bar. Sie war schließlich dort um ihre Freunde zu treffen. Außerdem, wenn niemand auf sie zuging, war das sicherlich weil sie einfach nicht interessant genug war. Und sie fand die Idee nicht gerade berauschend Männer aufzureißen. Dazu war sie vielleicht ein bisschen zu romantisch veranlagt.

Aber es gab da eine Möglichkeit, die sie vielleicht genauer betrachten sollte…

An den meisten Arbeitstagen bestand Hermine´s Heimwegroutine daraus, bei einem charmanten kleinen Lebensmittelgeschäft stehen zu bleiben. Sie lebte beinahe um die Ecke des Geschäfts, über einem kleinen Café. Ihr gefiel der Laden, da er klein und sauber und günstig war. Wenn sie nicht gerade auswärts Essen war – allein an meisten Tagen oder mit ihren Freunden einmal alle drei Wochen - mehr oder weniger – oder sich einen Lieferservice nach Hause bestellte und auch nichts Übriges im Kühlschrank verweilte, ging sie hier gerne einkaufen. Sie holte sich meist nur ein Tiefkühlessen oder ein paar Sachen aus denen sie sich relativ schnell etwas kochen konnte. 

Zu den Mitarbeitern und ein paar der regelmäßigen Kunden, war sie immer recht freundlich. Unter den Mitarbeitern war Max, ein süßer Zwanzigjähriger, welcher dort arbeitete, um sich für die Schule etwas zusammenzusparen. Er hatte kurzes blondes Haar und unglaublich blaue Augen. Außerdem war Hermine sich sicher, dass er auf seine schüchterne Art versuchte, sie immer wieder anzubaggern. Da gab es Tage, an denen sie einsam und depressiv und geil war, an denen sie darüber nachdachte ihm zuzusagen, sollte er sie endlich auf ein Date einladen oder ihn einfach selbst fragen. An anderen Tagen realisierte sie stattdessen, dass sie dann wahrscheinlich genauso blöd sei wie Ron oder jeder andere Typ ihres Alters. Wahrscheinlich hatten sie nicht mal viel gemeinsam, wenn ihr Smalltalk dafür ein Indikator war. 

Hermine stoppte bei dem Lebensmittelgeschäft und betrachtete das Gemüse, welches unter der Marquise vor dem Geschäft zum Verkauf stand. Sie dachte darüber nach, was sie kochen könnte. Vielleicht eine Gemüsesuppe? Suppe war schließlich warm und beruhigend. 

„Hey, Hermine!“

Sie sah hoch. „Oh, hey Max.“ Sie lächelte ihn an. 

„Heute mal nicht in der Tiefkühlabteilung?“ 

„Ich mache keine Versprechen. Die Nacht ist schließlich noch jung.“

Max lächelte sie an und wendete seinen Blick nicht von ihr ab, als er einige leere Kartons in den Altpapiercontainer warf und zurück ins Geschäft ging. Erst als er darin war und sich umdrehen musste um ein Regal zu füllen, drehte er sich um. Hermine lächelte. Es war irgendwie schön bewundert zu werden. So etwas passierte ihr nicht häufig. 

Eine weitere Beschäftigte rannte mit geröteten Wangen, gekleidet in eine grüne Uniform, aus dem Geschäft heraus. 

„Cindy?“ fragte Hermine.

„Hab ich ihn verpasst? Ist es schon so weit?“

„Oh! Nein, noch nicht“, lachte Hermine. 

Wenige Sekunden später jedoch, konnten sie das Röhren eines Motors immer näher kommen hören. Hermine drehte sich um stellte sich neben Cindy, das Gesicht zur Straße gewandt.

Es war der mysteriöse Mann, den sie beide, sowie einige weitere weibliche Kunden, gerne anhimmelten und über ihn fantasierten. Er fuhr jeden Tag, zur selben Uhrzeit, am Supermarkt vorbei, wahrscheinlich auf dem Heimweg von der Arbeit. Und Gott segne die Ampel vor dem kleinen Geschäft, welche fast immer in kräftigem rot für ihn leuchtete. Er blieb stehen und die Frauen starrten ihn an. Oftmals teilten sie plumpe, unartige Kommentare. 

Er war immer gleich gekleidet. Schwarze Stiefel, schwarze Jeans und schwarze Lederjacke. Auch sein Helm war schwarz, mit getöntem Visier und das einzig sichtbare von ihm war sein langes schwarzes Haar, welches unter dem Helm, in einen langen Pferdeschwanz gebunden, hervorlugte. Immer mal wieder trug er seine Handschuhe nicht und seine großen Hände, mit den langen Fingern animierten die Frauen zu weiteren Kommentaren.

Das Motorrad war, oh Überraschung, ebenfalls schwarz. Und groß und laut und breit mit breiten Reifen. So verdammt heiß. Obwohl niemand wusste, wie er wirklich aussah, schürte er viele feuchte Träume. Vor allem da man trotz der komplett schwarzen Kleidung erkennen konnte, dass der Mann einen schönen Körper hatte. Er war weder zu dünn und schmächtig, noch zu dick. Er sah aus, als könnte er einen dieser schönen, muskulösen Körper besitzen. Nicht zu Muskelbepackt wie die dieser Fitnessfreaks, sondern eher stabil und kräftig und so gut anfühlend, wenn er auf dir liegen würde. Die Jeans zeigten deutlich seine definierten Oberschenkel und die Lederjacke Konturen muskulöser Arme, die genau wissen mussten wie sie dich verdammt nochmal halten mussten, um dich einfach… zu nehmen. Allein diese wenigen Eindrücke, zusammen mit dem Motorrad, waren scheinbar genug. 

Während er dort anhielt, geriet Leben in die Mädchen. Einige blicken verspielt zu ihm, während Andere versuchten diskret zu sein und so taten als würden sie Gemüse auswählen, Andere starrten ihn geradeheraus an. Er blickte zu ihnen, was in all diesen Monaten sehr selten passierte. Cindy und Hermine, die ihn nur anstarrten, schienen vor allem, unter dem getönten Visier, sein Ziel zu sein. Aber Cindy war schnell dabei beschäftigt zu wirken. Hermine starrte stattdessen nur verträumt weiter. Nicht, das sie das wirklich genau sagen konnte, mit diesem verdammten Helm. 

Die Ampel schaltete auf grün um und er starrte sie immer noch an. Er hob seinen Fuß vom Boden auf und balancierte sich wieder auf der Maschine aus, legte den Gang ein und gab Gas. All das, während er sie immer noch zu betrachten schien. Hermine fächelte sich mit der flachen Hand Luft zu. 

„Oh, ich könnte schwören der kann ficken wie eine verdammte Maschine.“, sagte Cindy. Hermine nickte einfach nur. Sie würde ja nicht wissen, wie sich so etwas anfühlte.

Sie kam Zuhause mit den Zutaten für eine Kürbissuppe an und begann gleich mit den Vorbereitungen. Nach dem Abendessen sah sie ein paar Filme und futterte dabei Popcorn um ihren Mund beschäftigt zu halten. Einschlafen konnte sie nur schwer, war sie doch immer noch sehr angeregt von vorhin. Da ihr Masturbation recht peinlich war konnte sie sich nicht dazu bringen sich angemessen selbst zu berühren. Was sie aber tat, war ihre Schenkel zusammenzupressen um etwas Druck auf ihre Klitoris auszuüben. Dabei dachte sie an das Aussehen des Motorradfahrers, was er mit ihr anstellen könnte. Wie es sich anfühlen würde, hinter ihm auf seiner Maschine mitzufahren, sie unter ihren Beinen vibrieren zu spüren. Ihn selbst zu reiten. Von ihm in die Besinnungslosigkeit gevögelt zu werden. Sie schaffte es, ein wenig Vergnügen zu spüren, was unglücklicherweise, was sie natürlich nicht wusste, nur ein Bruchteil von dem war, was sie in der Lage war zu fühlen. Endlich wurde sie müde. Sie schlief friedlich und tief. 

Da sie während der nächsten Woche keinerlei Pläne nach der Arbeit hatte, war ihre Routine immer die Selbe. Nach Hause laufen, beim Supermarkt stehen bleiben, unschuldig und ohne Ergebnis mit Max flirten, den Bad Boy auf dem Motorrad mit Cindy und ein oder zwei zufällig vor Ort vorhandenen Nachbarn, angaffen. Danach nach Hause, essen und schlafen. Aber am Montag hielt sie ein Hauself unter kuriosen Umständen für zusätzliche zehn Minuten auf der Arbeit auf, was mehr als Genug war, um ihn zu verpassen. 

Am Dienstag wurde sie ein paar Minuten, aufgrund eines Tumults im Atrium, aufgehalten. Scheinbar verkündete Shackelbolt etwas und die Presse war vor Ort. Sie war an Politik nicht interessiert genug um wirklich aufmerksam seinen Worten zu lauschen. Solange sie in Sicherheit waren, war schließlich alles gut. Und zumindest hielt seine Anwesenheit die Kameras davon ab auf sie zu zeigen. Dennoch war es schwer sich an ihnen vorbei zu navigieren und zum Ausgang zu gelangen. 

Sie lief schneller, als sie sonst immer gelaufen war, um ihn nicht zu verpassen. Zzzz, war es nicht ein trauriges Leben das sie lebte? Wenn der meiste Spaß den sie hatte daraus bestand einen Fremden beim Vorbeifahren zu beobachten um danach dreckig mit Bekannten von der Straße über ihn zu reden. Aber sie genoss es. Und sie würde ihn nicht zwei Tage hintereinander verpassen. Nein. 

Sie erreichte gerade die Straßenecke, als sie das Aufheulen seines Motors vernahm. Also beschleunigte sie ihre Schritte. Den besten Blick hatte man vor dem Supermarkt, wo er immer an der Ampel anhielt. Sie musste schnell dorthin gelangen. 

Sie beeilte sich, rannte schon fast und sah törichterweise dabei nach hinten, um ihn von der gegenteiligen Straße, zu der aus der sie gerade gekommen war, kommen zu sehen. Und natürlich war es ihr Glück, dass genau dort ein Stück des Gehsteigs vereist war – es war nicht einmal mehr so kalt draußen bei Merlin´s Bart – auf welchem sie ausrutschte und sie stolpernd über einen der Gemüseständer fallen ließ. Während sie mit voller Wucht auf dem Boden aufpralle, nahm sie den Ständer, sowie die darin befindlichen Kartoffeln und Karotten, gleich mit. Der Ständer landete, aufgrund ihres Sturzes, auf ihrem bereits umgeknickten Fuß und sie war sich sicher, dass sie es somit geschafft hatte ihn sich zu brechen. Es schmerzte wie Hölle und sie musste die Tränen angestrengt zurückhalten, während sie ungeschickt versuchte sich aufzurichten. Sie brauchte wirklich nicht noch mehr Peinlichkeiten an diesem Tag. Oder besser den ganzen Monat, sicherlich. Sie würde jetzt nicht auch noch weinen. 

Cindy, Max und vier Kunden sammelten sich um sie und wollten helfen. 

„Hier, lass mich dir hochhelfen“, sagte Max und packte sie von hinten unter den Armen um sie hochzuziehen. 

„Nein. Nein, warte!“, bat sie, „Ich glaube nicht, dass ich bereits wieder stehen kann. Mein Fuß tut ziemlich weh.“ 

„Cindy, geh rein und ruf einen Krankenwagen.“, ordnete Max an. 

„Nein, nein, es ist wahrscheinlich nur verstaucht.“, versuchte sie sie abzuhalten. Sie wollte nun wirklich in kein Muggelkrankenhaus. Sie würden ihr einen Gips verpassen und sie würde Gott weiß wie lang nicht mehr auf ihren Füßen sein. Im St. Mungo würden sie sie in null Komma nichts wieder hinbekommen. Aber wie sollte sie das erklären und jemanden bitten sie dorthin zu bringen? Oh, verdammt. Der Nachteil, wenn man unter Muggeln wohnte. Sie musste einen Weg finden allein dorthin zu kommen. Viellicht gab es einen Zauber, der ihr ermöglichen könnte zu laufen – hinken – zumindest bis in eine Gasse in der sie sicher ins Krankenhaus apparieren könnte. Sie versuchte verzweifelt sich an einen solchen zu erinnern, als Max erneut davon sprach den Krankenwagen zu rufen und Cindy bereits in den Laden lief.

„Geht mir aus dem Weg.“, hörte Hermine eine seltsam bekannte, seidige, männliche Stimme grob rufen. Seltsamerweise war der Tonfall genau das Bekannte an der Stimme. Der Mann, dem die Stimme gehörte, stieß einige Kunden zur Seite und trat somit in ihr Blickfeld. Es war der mysteriöse Motorradfahrer in seiner schwarzen Kluft. Ohne Helm dieses Mal. Und Hermine erkannte, dass es sich um niemand geringeren als Severus Snape handelte. Heilige Scheiße. Als wäre sie nicht schon beschämt genug so eine Szene zu veranstalten. Und all das nur um ihn zu sehen. Oh Gott. Oh Merlin. Hatte er es bemerkt? Offensichtlich wusste er bereits, dass es sich um sie handelte. Deshalb starrte er selbst manchmal. Oh Gott, oh Gott, oh Gott. Deshalb war er stehen geblieben.

Er kniete sich vor sie hin und befühlte ihren Knöchel. Sie versuchte weder zusammenzuzucken noch zu winseln, aber er wusste bereits, dass er gebrochen war, als seine dunkeln, tiefen Augen die ihren trafen. 

„Hey, hey, wer bist du?“, fragte Max, irgendwie besitzergreifend. „Geh weg von ihr, sie ist verletzt.“. Sonst machte er sich immer rar, wenn er bemerkte, dass sich die Frauen wieder versammelten um dem geheimnisvollen Motorradfahrer nach zu sabbern. Er war eifersüchtig. 

Seltsamerweise ärgerte das Hermine. Wer zum Fick war er bitteschön, dass es ihm einfiel andere Männer vor ihr abzuwehren? Wirklich eine großartige Idee sich plötzlich ein paar Eier wachsen zu lassen, wenn er es bisher nicht mal geschafft hatte sie um ein Date zu bitten. Und Snape war der Einzige, der sie vielleicht zu St. Mungo bringen könnte. Falls er dazu bereit war. Er hätte nicht angehalten, wenn er es nicht wäre. Richtig? 

„Kein Scheiß, dass sie verletzt ist Sherlock Holmes. Wer zum Fick bis du?“, spie Snape mit einem wütenden Blick aus, der Max dazu brachte einen Rückzieher zu machen. 

„Es ist okay Max, ich kenne ihn.“, versuchte Hermine ihn zu beruhigen. 

„Du kennst ihn?“, fragten Max und Cindy gleichzeitig. 

Sie ignorierte das Kribbeln eines Zaubers in ihrem Bein, als Snape ihren Knöchel durch die Jeans erneut berührte. Sie sah ihn daraufhin neugierig an und er blickte nur stoisch zurück. 

„Es ist nur eine Verstauchung. Ich kann sie ins Krankenhaus bringen.“ Er begann ihr aufzuhelfen und sie hatte das Gefühl es endlich wagen zu können aufzustehen, als sie von seinen starken Armen hochgezogen wurde. Das war ein wirklich guter schmerzlindernder Zauber. 

„Auf einem Motorrad?“ fragte Max mit unverhohlener Verachtung.

„Würde es dir besser gefallen ich nähme sie zu Fuß mit?“, antwortete Snape sarkastisch.

Sobald sie auf einem Bein stand, hob Snape sie an der Hüfte hoch und trug sie zu seinem Motorrad. Ihre Beine baumelten dabei einige Zentimeter über dem Boden. Er bestieg es und zog vorsichtig ihr verletztes Bein, das rechte, über die Maschine vor sich, sodass sie auf dem Motorrad, mit dem Gesicht ihm zugewandt, saß. Sie bestieg ihn wortwörtlich, dachte sie und errötete. Sein Helm war hinter ihm am Motorrad befestigt. 

Seine Arme umfassten sie an beiden Seiten, als er die Griffe fasste und das Gefährt startete. 

„Festhalten Granger.“, sprach er neben ihrem Ohr, woraufhin sie den Griff um seine Taille festigte und den Kopf in seinem Nacken vergrub, um ihm nicht die Sicht zu versperren. Sie versuchte den Fakt zu ignorieren, dass seine Stimme, so nah an ihrem Ohr, ihren ganzen Körper kribbeln ließ und ihr die feinen Haare am Nacken abstanden. 

Er gab Gas und sie fuhren davon. Man, das würde ihr und Cindy morgen einiges an Gesprächsstoff bieten.


	2. Kapitel 2

Hermine fühlte sich, als würde sie in seinem Geruch ertrinken. Sein körpereigener Geruch, gemischt mit dem seiner Lederjacke, umspielte sie. Er roch noch genauso, wie sie es aus dem Unterricht kannte. Nach Kräutern und Tränken und Papier, aber sie konnte auch eine Art pfeffriges Aftershave und süßes Shampoo riechen. Sie hatte deshalb sogar vergessen, dass ihr Fuß gebrochen war und sie sich vor wenigen Minuten am Straßenrand zum Affen gemacht hatte. 

Da ihre Hände unter seine Arme geschlungen waren und seine Schulterblätter umfassten, konnte sie unter der Jacke fühlen wie stark er und wie breit seine Schultern waren. Ihr war natürlich immer aufgefallen, wie groß er war, wie breit, einfach eindrucksvoll. Dennoch wunderte sie sich ob die betonten Muskeln, die sie unter ihrem festen Griff spürte, ob die starken Arme, die sie mühelos vom Gehsteig aufgehoben hatten, eine neuere Entwicklung oder schon immer unter dem Gehrock und den weiten Roben versteckt gewesen, waren. Als Voldemort´s Untergebener hatte er vermutlich bereits damals zu einem gewissen Grad an seinem Körper arbeiten müssen. Wie sonst hätte er all die Bestrafungen, die er hatte erdulden und Dumbledore ihm geholfen hatte vor den Schülern zu verstecken, ertragen können. Und er war ein mächtiger Magier… um solche Magie durch den eigenen Körper fließen zu lassen… musste man doch stark sein. Außerdem fühlte er sich nicht so aufgepumpt an, wie die ganzen Idioten aussahen, die aus dem nahegelegenen Fitnessstudio kamen. Sein Körperbau schien kompatibel zu sein mit dem, was sie all die Jahre unter den Roben nur erahnen konnte. Was damals gekleidet war in viele, viele Reihen Knöpfe. Nun, vielleicht ein klein wenig größer. Er hatte wahrscheinlich, während des Krieges, kaum Zeit an seinem Körper zu arbeiten. Aber nun, seit dessen Ende, schien er sich ein wenig mehr um seine Gesundheit und Fitness zu bemühen. Er sah definitiv nicht mehr so blass und kränklich aus. Nicht mehr als würde er nie schlafen. Obwohl sein Haar ein wenig zu glänzen schien, wirkte es nicht mehr so fettig wie sie es von früher kannte. Es spielte keine Rolle mehr. Nichts davon! Erregung durchflutete sie. Die Schnelligkeit mit der er fuhr und das Vibrieren der Maschine zwischen ihren Beinen unterstützen das Gefühl nur noch mehr. Genauso wie der Fakt, dass sein… uhm… Gemächt sich genau dort befand. Wenige Zentimeter vor ihrem. Sie könnte es fühlen, wenn sie nur mutig genug wäre, sich ein wenig enger an ihn zu pressen. 

In Wahrheit hatte sie immer ein wenig für ihn geschwärmt. Sie konnte nie richtig nachvollziehen warum, dennoch brachten seine sarkastischen, groben Kommentare sie oftmals dazu lachen zu wollen. Wenn sie nicht direkt an sie gerichtet waren, natürlich. Seine eindrucksvolle Haltung brachte schon damals etwas in ihr zum Kribbeln. Nicht zu vergessen sein Verstand. Er war einfach so verdammt brilliant. Jemand von dem sie wirklich etwas lernen konnte. Lernen! Er nutzte nicht mal die vorbestimmten Sachbücher, im Unterricht, welche sie zuvor natürlich alle gelesen hatte. Deshalb referierte er immer neue, sehr interessante Sachen. Sein Genie war ihr durch das verdammte Buch des Halbblutprinzen nur verdeutlicht worden. Die Gespräche, die sie sich damals mit ihm alleine vorstellte, hatten sie immer begeistert. Und jetzt wusste sie auch noch, das er einen Körper besaß, der seinem Kopf ebenbürtig war…. Und irgendwo darin auch noch ein gütiges Herz vergraben. Alles was er im Krieg geleistet hatte, für die magische Welt. Dazu noch die Offenbarung seiner Liebe für Harry´s Mutter am Ende, brachte ihr Herz zum schmelzen, das konnte sie einfach nicht leugnen. Außerdem hätte er heute nicht anhalten und ihr helfen müssen, dennoch hatte er es getan. Aber was sie am meisten erregte, faszinierte und frustrierte, war, das er ihr nie Anerkennung gegeben hatte. Sie hatte noch nie erlebt, dass ein Lehrer ihren Verstand so ignorierte. Und der Fakt, dass sie ihn und seinen brillianten Verstand so sehr respektierte, brachte sie nur dazu nach mehr zu streben und sich anzustrengen. Dennoch wusste sie, das es nur eine dumme klein´ Mädchen Schwärmerei war. Es würde nie mehr als das sein. 

Aber jetzt… jetzt war der Krieg vorbei. Er war nicht mehr länger ihr Lehrer. Sie arbeitete, war für sich selbst verantwortlich, volljährig, eine Erwachsene. Und er war da. So nah, an sie gepresst. Vielleicht konnte sie jetzt den Mut aufbringen etwas zu tun. Wenn sie es nur schafften könnte darüber zu stehen, wie unangenehm das war. 

Der schmerzlindernde Zauber an ihrem Fuß schien seine Wirkung zu verlieren und ein scharfer Stich durchfuhr sie. Instinktiv krallte sie ihre Fingernägel in seinen Rücken und stieß einen spitzen Schrei aus, während sich ihre Augen mit Tränen füllten.

„Verdammt nochmal!“, hörte sie ihn fluchen und begriff sofort, was sie da gerade getan hatte. 

Sie hielten beinahe sofort danach in einer dunklen Gasse an. Sie erkannte diesen Ort nicht wieder. Würde er den Spruch erneuern? War er nun verärgert und würde sie einfach hier lassen? 

„Es tut mir Leid!“, rief sie hastig, sobald er den Motor abgestellt hatte. „Ich glaube der Zauber hat aufgehört zu wirken. Der Schmerz ist…. schrecklich.“ 

Er stieg so gelassen wie immer, ohne ein Wort zu verlieren, vom Motorrad ab. Dabei drücke er, nicht unfreundlich, ihre Hände von sich weg. „Ich dachte Sie würden mich zum St. Mungo´s bringen?“, versuchte sie erneut ein Wort aus ihm herauszubekommen. 

„Das tue ich Granger.“, sagte er kalt. 

„Aber wir sind hier nicht mal ansatzweise in der Nähe von der Notaufnahme.“

„Wie unglaublich aufmerksam von Ihnen.“ Er erneuerte seinen Pferdeschwanz, da das Haar vom Fahrtwind ganz zerzaust worden war. Ihre Hände hatten da womöglich auch eine Rolle gespielt. Womöglich. Aber sie wagte es nicht weiter darüber nachzudenken. Es würde sie nur noch mehr zum Ausrasten bringen. Und sie wollte auch nicht darüber nachdenken wie ihr Haar jetzt aussehen musste… wahrscheinlich wie Hölle. Sie saß immer noch falschrum auf dem Motorrad. Es war ihr aufgrund des Schmerzes einfach nicht möglich sich zu bewegen. 

„Könnten Sie mir bitte einfach eine direkte Antwort geben?“, flehte sie genervt. Sie griff nach ihrem verletzten Bein und zuckte zusammen. 

Er seufzte. „Das ist der Hintereingang des Krankenhauses.“

„Woher wissen Sie das?“ 

„Ich arbeite verdammt nochmal hier. Ich geh jetzt da rein und hol´ einen Kollegen. Wir sind in ein paar Minuten wieder hier.“

„Nein! Ich kann mich doch nicht vor den ganzen Leuten die eh schon warten vordrängeln .“ 

Snape runzelte die Stirn und senkte den Blick. 

„Ich frage mich, ob es dir mehr gefallen würde, wenn ich dich auf meinen Armen durch den Haupteingang tragen würde und du dann wieder auf der Titelseite des Propheten landen würdest? Dieses Mal als meine Liebhaberin?.“ sprach er sarkastisch aus. „Oder will Miss Granger lieber selbst auf Händen und Füßen selbst hineinkriechen?. 

Sie errötete peinlich berührt und wütend. 

„Wenn Sie mir einfach den Zauber von vorhin beibringen würden, könnte ich sehr gut alleine reingehen und Sie wären damit von Ihrer Pflicht erlöst“, presste sie mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervor, während sich ihre Brauen vor lauter Wut zusammenzogen. 

„Der Spruch kann nicht nochmal angewendet werden, sonst stört er die Behandlung. Er darf nicht wirken, wenn du sie bekommst.“ Er schlang einen Arm um ihre Hüfte und zog sie ohne Probleme von seinem Gefährt. Als er sie zur Metalltür in der Gasse trug, baumelten ihre Füße über dem Boden, der eine schmerzte wie Hölle. Immerhin war der Zauber zum ruhigstellen noch aktiv. Sie konnte einige Tränen, die zu fließen drohten, dennoch nicht aufhalten. 

Nachdem er mit seinem Zauberstab die unscheinbare Tür berührt hatte, gelangten sie in einen langen, weißen, steril wirkenden Flur. Irgendwie war sie sich sicher, dass sie sich im Keller befinden mussten. Während er sie trug, lief er an fünf Türen vorbei und trat schließlich in die sechste ein. 

Es handelte sich um ein großes Labor, unglaublich sauber und organisiert. Das war dann wohl wahrscheinlich sein Arbeitsplatz. Dort musste er Brauen, beim Brauen helfen oder wahrscheinlich das Brauen für die Vorräte des Krankenhauses überwachen.

Er setzte sie auf einem hohen, langen Arbeitstisch ab. „Rutsch zurück Granger, Beine auf den Tisch.“ 

Sie versuchte seiner Anweisung Folge zu leisten und mit dem Hintern zurückzurutschen, aber schaffte es einfach nicht das verletzte Bein hochzuziehen.

„Granger, bist du gerannt um mir mit deinen Freundinnen schöne Augen zu machen?“, schmunzelte er, „Hast du dir deshalb den Fuß gebrochen?“ 

Vor lauter Ehrfurcht und Beschämung fiel ihr die Kinnlade herunter. Also war ihm klar gewesen, dass Cindy und sie ihn immer beobachteten. Was zum Fick sollte sie denn darauf erwidern? 

Aus ihrer Überraschung zog er einen Vorteil, indem er ihr Bein auf den Tisch hochlegte. Er tat es sanft. Das änderte aber nichts an der Tatsache, das es weh tat. Sie stieß einen Schrei aus. Dank Gott für den Zauber, der wie ein Gips wirke oder ihr Bein wäre die ganze Zeit schlaff heruntergehangen. Das hätte wahrscheinlich noch mehr weh getan. 

„War es das wert? Ich könnte schwören, dass du es jetzt bereust.“, sagte er sarkastisch. „Bleib hier“, befahl er, während er bereits zur Tür zurücklief. Bevor sie noch eine Chance hatte etwas zu sagen, war er schon beinahe aus dem Raum gegangen. 

„Wohin sollte ich denn gehen?“, fragte sie genervt.

„Du wanderst doch gerne, wenn ich mich recht entsinne.“ Mit diesen Worten schloss er die Tür hinter sich.

Während sie wartete stieg die Angst in Hermine hoch. Sie war alleine, in einem großen Raum, hatte Schmerzen, hatte sich vor ihm zum Affen gemacht und wollte dennoch, immer noch, seinen Körper an ihren gepresst spüren. Oder vielleicht sogar mehr. Ihn in sich spüren. Nach ungefähr zehn Minuten war er zurück.   
Als er wieder eintrat, lehnte er sich an die Wand neben der Tür und betrachtete sie nur still, mit über der Brust verschränkten Armen. Diese Stille nervte sie. Dazu noch seine tiefen, durchdringenden Augen, die auf ihr ruhten. Der Fakt, dass er in Jeans und Lederjacke so heiß aussah. Seine Pose. Wer er wirklich so heiß oder war es nur ihre Schwärmerei? Oder sprach doch die Tatsache aus ihr, dass sie nie richtig guten Sex gehabt hatte oder überhaupt seit langem einen Versuch gestartet hatte Sex zu haben? 

„Nun?“, fragte sie schließlich. 

Er hob eine Augenbraue. „Ach, jetzt willst du die schnelle Behandlung Granger? Was ist denn plötzlich aus all den wartenden Patienten oben geworden?“, meinte er sarkastisch und verdrehte daraufhin die Augen. Sie stöhnte nur auf und wirkte schockiert. „Sie beendet gerade eine Behandlung oben und kommt danach gleich runter.“ antwortete er ihr schließlich richtig. 

Genau dann schoss ein weiterer bösartiger Stich durch ihr Bein und sie schrie auf, obwohl sie doch vor ihm nicht noch eine Szene machen wollte. Tränen stiegen ihr in die Augen und sie legte sich zurück auf den Tisch, bedeckte ihr Gesicht mit ihren Händen.

„Ich hatte vermutet, dass du ein dickeres Fell hast, Granger“, stellte er sarkastisch und mit einem leichten Grinsen auf den Lippen dar. Was sie natürlich nicht sehen konnte.

„Du hast doch keine Ahnung wie weh das tut!“, fauchte sie, „Du hast doch noch nie solche Schmerzen erlebt.“ 

Sie schaffte es ihn wütend anzublicken und sah, dass seine Augen sich verengten und seine Stirn sich furchte. „Wirklich? Ich habe… nie solche Schmerzen empfunden... hmmm.“ Mehr erwiderte er nicht.

Er musste auch nicht mehr sagen. Sie verstand sofort wie idiotisch sie gerade gewesen war. Er war ein Todesser, ein Spion gewesen. Er war vermutlich von diesem Psycho mehr als einmal gefoltert und bestraft geworden. Hatte sich wahrscheinlich auch mal etwas gebrochen gehabt. Und nur Merlin wusste, wie lange es gedauert hatte bevor es jemand verarzten konnte. Musste er alleine in Richtung Hogwarts, in Richtung Sicherheit kriechen? Wie zugerichtet war er am Ende ihrer Versammlungen gewesen? 

Sie seufzte und blickte an die Decke. Ihr Arm legte sich über ihre Augen als sie stöhnte: "Halt die Klappe, Blödmann.“ 

„Verzeihung?“, fragte er echauffiert. 

„Nein! Nicht du“, sprach sie schnell um ihn zu besänftigen. Ihr Bein begann zu pochen, was sie dazu brachte zu wimmern und sie zurückzulehnen, als erneut Tränen über ihre Wangen flossen.

„Bleib einfach still liegen und sei ruhig Granger.“ Er verdrehte die Augen. „Ich gehe nachsehen, was sie so lange aufhält.“

Nach wenigen Minuten kehrte er mit einer wunderschönen Frau, in ungefähr seinem Alter, zurück. Sie hatte ähnlich wie Hermine eine wilde, lockige Mähne, dazu noch kakaofarbene Haut und eine grandiose Sanduhrfigur. Es wirkte, als würde sie über etwas, was er gesagt hatte lachen, während er sie spielerisch anschmunzelte. Dieser Anblick brachte Hermine´s Magen dazu sich zu überschlagen. Es war einfach heiß. Diese Bad Boy Sache hatte wirklich ihren Charm. Da sie nicht lange gebraucht hatten, war die Heilerin wahrscheinlich bereits auf dem Weg nach unten gewesen.   
Er erregte etwas in ihr, vor allen Dingen jetzt, wo er, in Gegenwart dieser Frau, ein wenig verspielt und weniger erst wirkte. Natürlich war er nicht Single und für alles, was sie sich ausgemalt hatte mit ihm tun zu können, verfügbar. Und hier saß sie, eine Närrin, die dachte sie könnte wirklich einen Nutzen aus dieser Situation ziehen, wenn sie es nur wagen würde ihn zu fragen. Er wirkte viel intimer mit dieser Frau, als sie es jemals zwischen ihn und irgendeiner Person gesehen hatte. Auch wenn das nicht hieß, dass sie so engbefreundet sein mussten. 

Er wurde wieder ernst, als er die Tür schloss, während die Frau lächelnd auf Hermine zu lief. „Also das ist dann wohl unsere Patientin? Warum hast du mir nicht erzählt, dass es sich um eine Berühmtheit handelt, Severus? Ich hatte den Patienten oben, dann sicher einfach an einen Kollegen abgetreten.“ 

„Sagt das nicht viel über Sie aus, Heilerin Grey.“ 

Heilerin Grey rollte mit ihren Augen, während sie Hermines Fuß untersuchte. Hermine zucke zusammen. „Ich verdiene ein wenig Spaß nach einer 20 Stunden Schicht Mister Sonnenschein.“ Sie sprach einen Zauber und schnitt damit Hermines Schuh und die Naht an ihrer Jeans auf. Es war wirklich eine gute Sache, dass man diese Zauber wieder rückgängig machen konnte. Sie mochte diese Schuhe wirklich. Die Heilerin wandte sich wieder an Hermine: “Wie haben Sie sich denn so verletzt Miss Granger?“ 

„Ich… bin auf einem vereisten Stück Gehweg ausgerutscht und über etwas gefallen. Und diese Sache ist mir auf den Fuß gefallen. Es war ein Gemüseständer um genau zu sein.“

„Oh! Also hast du wirklich die Wahrheit erzählt, dass du jemandem auf der Straße geholfen hast?“, wandte sie sich an Severus, „Ich dachte ja, dass du nur Privatsphäre für eine deiner Eroberungen haben willst.“ Sie lächelte, als sie ein paar Zaubertränke aus ihren Taschen holte und sie neben Hermine auf dem Tisch abstellte. 

„Alice, bitte. Ich habe mehr Tiefe als das. Kann ich keinem Mädchen ohne tiefergreifende Motivation helfen?“ Er lächelte.

„Scheinbar kannst du. Etwas, das ich gerade gelernt habe.“, erwiderte sie spielerisch. 

Hermine sah von Einem zum Anderen, als sie den Schlagabtausch beobachtete und versuchte zur Hölle nochmal zu verstehen, was da gerade vor sich ging. 

„Achte nicht auf uns Schätzchen. Ich kenne diesen nervigen Bastard noch von unserer gemeinsamen Schulzeit. Deswegen ängstigt mich sein wütendes Professorengesicht auch in keinster Weise.“ 

Es war so seltsam zu denken, dass Snape zu Schulzeiten Freunde gehabt hatte. Das Wenige, das sie über seine Vergangenheit wusste, hatte Harry ihr aus dem Denkarium erzählt. Das lies ihn eher ziemlich einsam wirken, vor allem nach dem Vorfall, nachdem Lily Evans aufgehört hatte mit ihm zu interagieren. Ein wenig Wärme breitete sich in ihrem Herzen aus, bei dem Wissen, dass er zumindest eine Person damals noch gehabt hatte. Selbst als er später fragwürdige Entscheidungen getroffen hatte, war immerhin, noch jemand da gewesen der einfach nur ohne zu verurteilen mit ihm gesprochen hatte. Das war gut. Dennoch wunderte sie sich in den Tiefen ihrer Gedanken, ob sie vor sich eine Art Freundschaft+ beobachtete. Es war wirklich seltsam ihn so entspannt zu sehen. Andererseits konnte Sex eine Beziehung sicher sehr heikel machen, nicht anders herum. Uhhg, warum kümmert es dich Hermine? Es beeinflusst dich doch in keinster Weise. Sie war ein wenig eifersüchtig, das war das Problem.

„Ich fürchte, das das gleich ein wenig wehtun wird.“, sagte Heilerin Grey, bevor sie mit ihrem Zauberstab auf Hermines Bein tippte. Der Gipsspruch löste sich und brachte ihren Knochen dazu sich zu biegen. Hermine schrie. Eine weitere Berührung mit dem Stab richtete ihren Knochen, aber das geschah ebenfalls nicht schmerzfrei. 

Ein gewaltiges „Fuck!“ kahm über ihre Lippen. Snape´s Augenbraue schoss nach oben, als er leicht grinste.

„Wer hätte geahnt, dass die kleine Miss Granger, Prinzessin von Gryffindor, es so in sich hatte?“

„Es tut mir Leid.“ sagte sie an die Heilerin gewandt. „Ich wollte sie wirklich nicht beleidigen...“

„Entspann dich Süße. Ich hab´ schon deutlich Schlimmeres gehört.“ Sie lächelte, wedelte ihren Zauberstab durch die Luft und ein Verband schoss aus seiner Spitze und begann sich straff um Hermines verletzen Knöchel zu legen. Danach wandte sie den selben Zauber an, den Severus bereits auf dem Hinweg genutzt hatte, um ihr Bein in der korrekten Stellung zu halten. 

„Es war ein sauberer Bruch. Keine Nerven- oder Muskelschäden. Es sollte in drei Tagen komplett verheilt sein. Nimm die drei Mal am Tag, gegen die Schmerzen.“ Heilerin Grey gab ihr drei Phiolen. „Und die zweimal täglich um den Prozess, des Zusammenwachsens zu unterstützen.“ Erneut reichte sie ihr drei kleine Phiolen, genug für ein einhalb Tage. Hermine wollte bereits zu einem Protest ansetzten, als die ältere Frau sagte: “Wenn du mehr brauchst, kann dir Severus sicher mehr besorgen.“ 

„Kann ich nicht.“, erwiederte er ernst. 

„Doch. Doch kannst du. Du hast dich entschieden dem Mädchen zu helfen, also ziehst du das jetzt auch bis zum Schluss durch.“

Er schnaubte: „Deshalb mache ich es mir nicht zur Gewohnheit nett zu sein.“

„Wenn er es Ihnen schwer macht, Miss Granger, kommen sie einfach wieder zu mir oder zu jemandem in der Notaufnahme. Ich fürchte, ich kann Ihnen diese nur dreimal auf einmal verschreiben, vor allem, da Sie gleich wieder entlassen werden. Sie brauchen eine weitere Untersuchung damit erwiesen wird, dass sie noch mehr brauchen. Das fällt unter die Regularien des Krankenhauses. 

„Okay, vielen Dank.“ 

Heilerin Grey sammelte ihre Sachen ein und machte sich auf den Weg zur Tür. „Du darfst auf dem Fuß zwar laufen, es wäre aber besser, wenn du es so gut wie möglich vermeidest.“ 

„Okay.“

„Und vermeide bitte jegliche andere Aktivität die das Bein belastet oder streckt.“

„Werde ich machen. Vielen Dank für Ihre Hilfe, Heilerin Grey.“

„Keine Ursache. Es war schön Sie kennen zu lernen, Miss Granger. Dann kehre ich mal zu den vier übrigen Stunden meiner Schicht zurück.“ Sie seufzte und zog die Tür hinter sich zu.

Hermine bewegte sich an den Rand des Tisches um von ihm herunterzurutschen, als sie die seidig, kalte Stimme vernahm: “Ich gehe mal davon aus, dass du in der Lage bist nach Hause zu apparieren oder wo auch immer du jetzt hin musst?“

„Ja, ich glaube das stimmt.“ Sie rutschte vom Tisch herunter, ihr guter Fuß federte den Fall ab, dennoch entkam ihren Lippen ein leichtes winseln, als der andere auf dem Boden auftraf. 

Snape verdrehte die Augen. „Gut.“ Er öffnete die Tür und blieb neben dieser stehen, bis Hermine durch sie hindurchgeschritten war. Danach begleitete er sie zurück in die Gasse, in welcher sie disapparieren könnte. Es würde ihr allerdings nichts ausmachen nochmal von ihm getragen zu werden. Viele Sachen die er mit ihr machen könnte, würden sie ehrlich gesagt nicht stören.

Sie wollte gerne noch etwas mit ihm sprechen, ihn fragen, was genau er jetzt arbeitete, wie er es schaffte sich so aus dem Rampenlicht zu halten, eine Art Freundschaft zu ihm aufzubauen, wie sie sie mit vielen ehemaligen Lehrern und wichtigen Teilnehmern des Krieges hatte. Sie wollte ihm, für alles was er getan hatte, danken. Hatte das je jemand getan? Harry und Ron sicher nicht. Es war ihr wichtig, dass er wusste, das sein Wirken geschätzt wurde. Ihre dumme Schulmädchenschwärmerei hatte damit ja nichts zu tun. Ja sicher, bild´ dir das nur weiter ein. 

„Heute noch Miss Granger, wäre Super.“, sprach er sarkastisch.

Sie nahm einen tiefen Atemzug, um ihren Mut zusammenzunehmen. „Ich würde Ihnen gerne eine Tasse Kaffee ausgeben. Um Ihnen zu danken.“, berichtigte sie schnell. Den Rest könnte sie auch später noch fragen. „Sie hätten nicht stehenbleiben und mir helfen müssen. Ich wusste ja nichtmal, dass Sie es waren. Sie hätten einfach vorbeifahren und so tun können, als würde es Sie nichts angehen. Aber ich bin sehr froh, dass Sie das nicht getan haben.

Er hob eine Augenbraue. 

„Bitte? Es ist nur eine Tasse Kaffee. Für mein Wohlbefinden, wenn schon nicht für Ihres.“

Er schaffte es die Augenbraue noch ein Stück höher zu ziehen. Daraufhin schloss er die Augen und massierte seinen Nasenrücken mit den Fingern der Hand, die nicht, immer noch, die Tür für sie offen hielt. Er wirkte tief in Gedanken versunken. Sie lehnte sich zurück, gegen Tisch um ihren verletzten Fuß zu entlasten. Er öffnete die Augen und blickte sie, mit leicht schief gelegten Kopf, nachdenklich an.

„In Ordnung.“, seufzte er. 

„Vielen Dank“, sie lächelte und er wirkte für eine Sekunde ein wenig sprachlos, bevor seine teilnahmslose, leicht gelangweilte Maske wieder an ihren Platz rückte.

„Eine Tasse.“ 

Sie nickte.

Hermine wollte ihn darum bitten ihr zu helfen, damit sie nicht zu viel Gewicht auf ihren verletzten Fuß setzte, entschied sich dann aber doch dagegen, da sie ihr Glück nicht überstrapazieren wollte.

Sie humpelte vorwärts, das verbundene Bein hinter sich herziehend, den kaputten Stiefel in der Hand. Als sie ihn beinahe erreicht hatte, stolperte sie leicht und fiel ihm, mit dem Gesicht voran, direkt vor die Füße. Also war dies wirklich der Tag, an dem sie, vor seinen Augen jegliche Würde verlor. Nett. Doch bevor sie ganz auf dem Boden aufschlagen konnte, fing sie einer seiner, in Leder gekleideten, Arme auf. Sein Unterarm drückte gegen ihre Brüste, seine Hand streifte deren Unterseite, als er sie unter dem Arm fasste. Sie lief knallrot an und ihr Magen verkrampfte sich, als er sie hochzog. 

„Wirklich, Granger? Ich dachte, diese Aufgabe wäre einfach genug für Sie. Sie sind jetzt schließlich wieder zusammengeflickt.“ Er hob eine Augenbraue und faltete seine Arme erneut vor der Brust.

Sie seufzte und versuchte den Ärger, der begann in ihr hochzusteigen, zu unterdrücken. Ich meine, hatte er überhört, dass seine Freundin ihr mitgeteilt hatte, Gewicht auf diesem Fuß zu vermeiden? Er könnte ihr ja verdammt nochmal helfen. Dieser Arsch. Am Meisten störte sie jedoch, das ein kleiner Teil in ihr von diesen sarkastischen Bemerkungen erregt wurde und diese dumme Seite von ihr die Möglichkeit einer Eroberung in Betracht zog. Sein Verhalten so zu verändern, das er ihr gegenüber so war wie zu der Heilerin vorhin, oder wie zu Lily Evans. Selbst wenn es nur freundschaftlich werden würde. Sei nicht albern Hermine.

„Ja, das ist sie.“, erwiderte sie trocken. „Ich schaff das schon.“

Ungeduldig wartete er an der Tür, bis sie an ihm vorbeigehinkt war, dann folgte er ihr, mit wenig Abstand. Sie hatte zwar einen kurzen Vorsprung erhalten, aber er hatte offensichtlich keinerlei Schwierigkeiten mit ihr aufzuschließen. Er hob sie erneut an der Hüfte hoch und lief, mit ihr auf den Armen, in langen Schritten in Richtung Ausgang. Sie atmete scharf ein, als er sie hochhob und blickte ihn verwirrt an. Und erregt. 

„Ich würde gerne noch irgendwann in diesem Jahrhundert Zuhause ankommen.“, spöttelte er. 

„Nun, das Jahrhundert hat ja gerade erst angefangen.“, versuchte sie süß und lustig zu wirken, während kleine Schmetterlinge in ihrem Magen zu tanzen begannen. Ihr Herz begann schneller zu schlagen, als ihr auffiel, dass sie es geschafft hatte eine klitzekleines Lächeln auf seine Mundwinkel zu zaubern.

„Wo müssen wir hin?“, fragte er sie, als er sie neben seinem Motorrad abstellte, es selbst bestieg und den Schlüssel ins Schloss steckte. 

„In der Straße in der du mich aufgesammelt hast ist ein kleines Café, eine Kreuzung weiter hinten.“ 

„Okay.“, sagte er. Sie stand einfach dort, neben ihm. „Hast du vor dorthin zu apparieren oder willst du mitfahren?“, fragte er mit zusammengekniffenen Brauen und einem gelangweilten Gesichtsausdruck. 

„Würden Sie? Mich mitnehmen, meine ich?“ Sie kaute unsicher auf ihrer Unterlippe. 

„Damit das passiert, musst du schon aufsteigen. Und diesmal den Helm aufsetzten. Ich will dich nicht nochmal ins Krankenhaus bringen.“ Er sah immer noch gelangweilt aus, aber sie lernte langsam es zu akzeptieren. Ehrlich gesagt, war es auch ein wenig amüsant. Wenn er sie wirklich nicht mitnehmen wollen würde, hätte er sie sicher einfach dort stehen gelassen. 

Sie nahm den Helm von der Rückseite des Motorrads auf und setzte ihn sich auf. Danach schwang sie vorsichtig, sich dabei auf der Maschine abstützend, das gute Bein über den Sitz und setzte sich hinter ihm auf die Maschine. Sie schlang ihre Arme um seine Taille, erst danach, startete er den Motor.


	3. Kapitel 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cringe! Ihr wisst was passieren wird. Und in dem Kapitel komme ich auch noch damit klar. Glaubt mir, ich komme meistens damit klar. Aber mittlerweile, wo ich im Übersetzten schon deutlich weiter bin als im Hochladen und zwei Geschichten gleichzeitig abarbeite.... Irgendwann kann man "Cock" einfach nicht mehr lesen und befragt das Internet nach der 1000 Möglichkeit das menschliche Geschlecht auf Deutsch zu benennen :,). Naja, ihr werdet beim Lesen schon bemerken, wann ich die dritte Sexszene des Tages vor mir hatte und aufhören musste zu tippen. 
> 
> Gebt gerne in den Kommentaren oder über ff.net Rückmeldung diesbezüglich. Soll ich immer nur die "richtige" Übersetzung = Schwanz verwenden, oder wie viel sollen Alternativen vorkommen, um euren Lesefluss nicht so wie bei mir in Lachfalshs enden zu lassen. 
> 
> Greetings!

Während sie so fuhren, spürte sie begeistert seinen Körper an ihrem. Zu Schade, dass der Helm es ihr nicht erlaubte, ihre Wange an seinen Rücken zu legen. Verdammter Helm. In den Momenten, in denen er langsamer fuhr und sie von der Angst übermannt wurde gleich vom Gefährt zu fallen, erkundeten ihre Hände diskret seinen Bauch, streichelten ihn zögerlich. Als er an der Ampel anhielt, konnte sie seinen Geruch einatmen, ihn riechen. Er roch so unglaublich gut. Sein Haar, dass in dem Pferdeschwanz gebunden, die Hälfte seiner Schulter hinunterreichte, roch leicht süßlich. Es war zwar leicht fettig, aber dennoch in einem deutlich besseren Zustand als noch zu Hogwarts´ Zeiten. Auf irgendeine vertrackte Art und Weise machte gerade das es scheinend und beinahe schon wunderschön. Kein Shampoo-Werbung-schön sondern eher… akzeptabel. Seine Haut roch pfeffrig scharf, nach Kräutern und einfach... göttlich. Sie wünschte sich nur, dass sie diesen dummen Helm nicht tragen würde, damit sie ihren Kopf an seinen Rücken lehnen konnte. Dann könnte sie ihn in seiner Gänze erfassen. Hör auf diese dumme, mädchenhafte Fantasie zu befeuern, Hermine. 

Er hielt vor dem Café und wartete, bis sie sich von ihm losgelöst und den Helm abgenommen hatte, um abzusteigen. Erst danach tat er es ihr gleich. Sie humpelte auf dem Gehsteig bevor sie sich umdrehte, mit den Worten: „Ich wohne gleich oben drüber. Ich muss nur schnell hochgehen und versuchen ein paar Sandalen anzuziehen, damit ich nicht Barfuß reingehe.“ Sie hätte daran denken sollen im Krankenhaus einen Zauber auf ihren Stiefel auszuführen, da sie dort nicht gerade von Muggeln umzingelt waren. Außerdem hätte sie auch noch mehr Geld besorgen sollen. Schließlich wusste sie nicht welche Arte von Kaffee er bestellen würde und wollte heute Nacht nicht noch mehr Peinlichkeiten erleben.

Er lächelte süßlich, während er ein „Gut“ schnaubte. Danach lehnte er sich mit verschränkten Armen gegen sein Motorrad, um auf sie zu warten. So verdammt sexy.

„Würdest… würdest du mir die Treppen hoch helfen?“ Sie errötete als sie gezwungen war ihn das zu fragen. Aber es würde sie einfach Jahrzehnte dauern selbst hinaufzusteigen.

Erneut lächelte er zynisch und hob dabei eine Braue. „Gut.“ Er blickte von einer Straßenseite zur anderen, bevor er ihr zur Tür neben dem Fenster des Cafés folgte.   
Sie berührte diese diskret mit ihrem Zauberstaub und sie öffnete. Erneut hob er sie hoch, indem er einen Arm um ihre Taille schlang und trug sie die enge Treppe in den ersten Stock hoch. Er setzte sie vor der Tür dort ab und sie öffnete sie, erlaubte ihm aber vor ihr einzutreten. 

Er begutachtete ihre Wohnung kurz. Eine Ein-Zimmer-Wohnung in passabler Größe. Sie hatte es ganz gut geschafft sie zu teilen. Somit hatte sie quasi ein Wohnzimmer mit einer kleinen zwei-Personen-Couch und einem Klappsessel, denen gegenüber ein Fernseher stand. Eine Theke trennte das Ganze von einer winzigen Küche. Die Wand neben der Tür, welche zurück zur Treppe führte, war von oben bis unten von Bücherregalen eingenommen. Sie gingen bis zum Ende des Raumes, wo ein Raumtrenner wohl das Schlafzimmer und das Bad abtrennte, wie er annahm. 

Als sie sich vom Schließen der Tür zu ihm umdrehte, trafen ihre Lippenpaare aufeinander.

Sie gab dem Kuss für ungefähr zwei Sekunden nach. Tief, hungrig, schroff und herrlich, bevor sich Entrüstung über ihre Züge schlich und sie dazu brachte sich zurückzuziehen, auch wenn ein Teil von ihr, das nicht wirklich wollte. 

„Was zur Hölle?!“

„Ist das der Teil wo Sie beginnen uns Beide anzulügen, Miss Granger? Und anfangen mir weiß zu machen, dass dies nicht das ist, was sie wollen?“, lächelte er lässig und süffisant zugleich.

Sie starrte ihn einfach nur mit offenem Mund an. 

„Sollte ich noch auf die Ohrfeige warten oder einfach gehen?“ Seine Mimik veränderte sich kein bisschen.

Dieser selbstgefällige Bastard! Wie konnte er… das wissen? Ja, klar, versuch doch mal so zu tun als würdest du ihn nicht wollen. Sei empört und schmeiß ihn raus. Aber sie wollte es. Sie wollte. Es war so seltsam für sie das zu wollen. Für One-Night-Stands war sie einfach nicht der Typ . Deshalb hatte sie bisher auch immer nur Sex mit Ron gehabt, was in einer großen Summe von vier oder fünfmal ersichtlich war, von denen kein Mal besonders erinnerungswürdig war. Aber etwas in ihrem Bauch sagte ihr, dass sie es tun sollte, dass es dieses mal total wert sei. Er würde sicher nicht damit vor irgendwem herumprahlen. Schließlich mochte er es offensichtlich nicht besonders im Rampenlicht zu stehen. Und sie war schließlich auch keine so heiße Eroberung. Warum zum Fick wollte er sie überhaupt? Wen kümmert´s? Lass diese Chance einfach nicht verstreichen du verdammte Närrin. 

Sie lies Stiefel und Tasche auf den Fußboden fallen und schlang ihre Arme um seinen Hals, zog seinen Kopf herunter um ihre Lippen aufeinander zu pressen, ihn mit Verlangen zu verschlingen. Auch in ihm erwachte das Verlangen. Als sie ihr verletztes Bein hob um es stützend an ihn zu lehnen, umfasste er es und gab ihr damit die Gelegenheit sich an ihm hochzuziehen und gleichzeitig ihre Beine um seine Mitte zu schlingen. Ihre Lippen verließen einander nie. Er trug sie in die Richtung, in der er ihr Bett vermutete und plötzlich durchfuhr Hermine die Angst eine Niete im Bett zu sein. Vielleicht war das Problem ja immer sie gewesen und nicht Ron. Und Snape… hatte Erfahrung, wie es schien. Die Heilerin hatte es so wirken lassen, als hätte er viele kleine Affären. Sie wollte wirklich nicht die Schlechteste sein, mit der er je zusammen gewesen war. Und einfach nur dieser Kuss…. War schon sooo viel besser als alle anderen, die sie je gehabt hatte. Fuck. Seine Zunge plünderte ihren Mund so hungrig, dass es ihre Begierde schaffte ihre Angst zu überwinden. Sie konnte jetzt einfach nicht stoppen. Wann hätte sie sich, in all den Jahren in denen sie ihn so bewundert hatte, je ausmalen können, dass diese Situation einmal geschehen könnte? Wann? Als sie ihn bewunderte, während er an seinem Schreibtisch schrieb und sie eigentlich brauen sollte? Oder als sie bei den Mahlzeiten in der großen Halle zu ihm aufsah? Selbst beim Yule Ball, als sie hoffte, dass ihre Verwandlung nicht nur jedem sonst auffiel, sondern auch er sie bemerken würde. Jahre in denen sie davon genervt war, dass die Jungs ihm keinen Respekt zollten, in denen sie ihn vor ihnen verteidigte. Sie musste ihn einfach flachlegen. Gewissermaßen um das Ganze irgendwie abzuschließen. Es war eine viel zu gute Gelegenheit, um sie sausen zu lassen.

Er legte sie auf ihrem Bett ab und positionierte sich sofort über ihr. Küsste sie weiterhin. Plünderte, ja gar misshandelte ihren Mund. Kniete sich zwischen ihre Beine und begann seine Jacke abzustreifen.

Sie war begeistert, wie sehr seine Grobheit sie erregte. Bisher hatte sie immer gedacht, dass langsam und zärtlich die beste Option sei, aber wirklich, diese Bad Boy Sache hatte schon etwas an sich. Es war so verdammt unwiderstehlich. Sie zog schnell ihren Pullover und das darunterliegende Shirt über ihren Kopf, als er sich für einen kurzen Moment von ihren Lippen löste, um seine Jacke auf den Boden zu werfen. Dem Himmel sei Dank hatte sie sich heute dazu entschieden einen akzeptablen BH zu tragen. Und ein passendes Höschen! Sie waren zwar weder Spitze noch wirklich sexy, aber auch nicht zu hässlich zum Betrachten. Gierig griff sie nach seinem schwarzen Rollkragenpullover, der immer noch seinen Oberkörper bedeckte und versuchte die ganze Sache noch weiter beschleunigen, bevor sie doch noch eine Chance hatte die Situation zu analysieren und einen Rückzieher zu machen. Mit Schwung zog sie ihm das Oberteil über den Kopf.

Endlich konnte sie ihn schamlos und hoffentlich dennoch ein wenig diskret, anstarren. Das betrachten, was sie, auf dem Weg durch die Stadt, die ganze Zeit gefühlt hatte. Flacher Bauch, breite Brust und starke Arme, alles genau die richtigen Proportionen. Natürlich. Natürlich heiß. So heiß, trotz der vielen Narben die ihn in allen Größen und Variationen zierten. Und natürlich die dicke, große, die Nagini auf ihm hinterlassen hatte. Sie zog sich hinter seinem rechten Ohr, über sein Schlüsselbein bis in seine Brust hinunter. Es war sicherlich eine gute Sache, dass sie so erregt war und ihn mit Leidenschaft anblickte, statt Sorge oder Mitleid oder andersartig fasziniert. Dann hätte er sicher sofort aufgehört und wäre gegangen. 

Seinen linken Arm bedeckte, beinahe gänzlich, ein Tattoo. Es stellte einen Drachen dar. Keinen solchen mit denen sie manchmal arbeitete, sondern einen aus der chinesischen Mythologie. Er war um seinen Arm und um einen schwarzen Panther geschlungen, mit dem er zu Ringen schien. Der Panther wirkte grimmig, als würde er vom Drachen wegkommen wollen, ihn wen nötig sogar töten. Der Schwanz des Drachen endete auf der Innenseite seines Unterarmes. Er war über das beinahe gänzlich verblasste dunkle Mal gemalt worden, als wenn das Mal in ihm, als Teil des Drachen, eingebettet wäre. 

Sie lehnte sich auf den vielen Kissen, auf ihrem Bett zurück um ihn zu bewundern. Ihre Unterlippe beißend und schüchtern lächelnd, blickte sie ihn an, während er dazu überging ihre Jeans aufzuknöpfen und ihr auszuziehen. Sie drückte den Rücken durch um ihm zu helfen. Er zog sie ihr bis zu den Knien hinunter, bevor er ohne wort- und stablos einen Naht-auftrennenden Zauber auf sie anwandte. Beim Ausziehen wurde so ihr verletzter Fuß nicht weiter belastet. 

Erneut lehnte er über ihr und bedeckte ihre Lippen mit den seinen. Seine Hand schlich sich währenddessen zu ihrem Höschen, streichelten über den Stoff, während seine Zunge mit ihrer tanzte. Sie wimmerte in seinen Mund, gefangen vom Zauber seiner einfachen Berührungen, die doch bereits so viel in ihr auslösten. Wie sie dazu brachten ihre Beine weiter zu öffnen, mehr als nur bloße Reibung zu suchen. Ihn in sich zu verlangen. Ron hatte sie zwar ähnlich berührt, aber nie so effektiv. 

Snape´s Finger umspielten den Saum ihres Höschens an einem ihrer Beine und schlüpften darunter, um ihre nackte Spalte nachzuzeichnen. Sie stöhnte und versuchte ihn an seinen Schultern näher zu sich zu ziehen, aber er widerstand ihrem Versuch. Sein Mittelfinger sank in ihre Möse und sie stöhnte erneut tief in seinen Mund. Während er ihre Klitoris rieb und ihren Eingang umkreiste, sich versicherte, dass sie tatsächlich feucht war, begann sie verzweifelt seine Gürtelschnalle zu öffnen. 

Als er sich zurückzog um mit seinen Fingern ihr Höschen zu umfassen, konnte sie nicht mehr länger seinen Gürtel erreichen um diesen zu öffnen. Während er ihr das Höschen auszog, hob sie ihr gutes Bein ein Stück hoch und zog es durch das Loch der Unterwäsche. Er kümmerte sich nicht mal darum es ihr komplett auszuziehen, sondern lies es um ihren verletzten Fuß geschlungen liegen. Stattdessen wurde er von ihrer offengelegten Mitte abgelenkt. Hunger flackerte in seinen Augen auf.

Allein sein Blick brachte sie zum Stöhnen und sich selbst auf die Lippe zu beißen. Er öffnete geschwind den Reißverschluss seiner schwarzen Jeans und holte seine Erektion hervor. Ihr verletztes Bein hielt er neben seiner Hüfte fest, als er sich selbst senkte um mit der Spitze seines Glieds ihre offengelegte Klitoris zu streifen. 

Sie schaffte es auf seinen harten Schwanz nur einen kurzen Blick zu werfen. Dies war dennoch mehr als genug um den Knoten der Erregung in ihrem Bauch sich weiter verhärten zu lassen und doch gleichzeitig den Samen der Angst in ihrem Hinterkopf zu pflanzen. Er war viel größer als der Einzige den sie bisher gesehen hatte. 

„Verhütungstrank?“ hörte sie ihn in dem verführerischsten Tonfall, den sie je vernommen hatte, fragen. Wie er es geschafft hatte seine Stimme noch heißer als sonst klingen zu lassen, würde sie wohl nie erfahren. 

„Nein.“ antwortete sie atemlos und hoffte inständig, dass Merlin eine Lösung hatte, damit sie nicht aufhören mussten. Sie konnte gerade wirklich nicht über so etwas nachdenken. Seit der Trennung von Ron, vor zwei Jahren, hatte sie aufgehört den Trank zu nehmen. Es gab schließlich keinen Grund dazu. 

Die Hand, die nicht ihr Bein umfasste, legte er auf ihren entblößten Bauch und murmelte etwas. Sie fühlte ein Kribbeln in ihrem Bauch und Unterleib. Seine Hand wanderte dann zu seinem Schwanz und führte ihn zu ihrem Eingang. Er drückte sich in sie, legte einen seiner Unterarme neben ihrem Kopf ab um sein Gewicht zu halten, während seine andere Hand ihr verletztes Bein unter seinem Knie umfasste, um ihre Beine weiter zu spreizen, während er gleichzeitig ihren Knöchel vor weiteren Verletzungen schützte. 

Sie hatte zwar seinen Schwanz kaum gesehen, aber sie konnte ihn spüren. Und wie sie das konnte, jeden einzelnen Zentimeter, der langsam in sie glitt. Er war herrlich groß und sie dankte Merlin, dass er sich dessen Bewusst zu sein schien. Er war nicht so grob, wie sie es von den bisher gemachten Erfahrungen mit ihm, erwartet hatte, noch war er so schnell wie ihre bisherigen Erfahrungen. Sie stöhnte, wimmerte und atmete tief, als er sie füllte. Sehnte sich nach jedem einzelnen Zentimeter. Geistesabwesend wunderte sie sich, wie das nicht wehtun konnte. Wo doch Ron´s kleiner Schwanz – klein zumindest wenn man ihn mit Snape´s verglich – es getan hatte. 

Als er beinahe komplett in sie geglitten war, hob sie ihr anderes Bein, um mehr Platz zu schaffen, damit er bis zum Anschlag in sie dringen konnte. Er grunzte leicht neben ihrem Ohr und sie genoss dieses Geräusch. Dann begann er sich zu bewegen. Langsam. Hinaus und hineingleitend. Seine Hüften gegen ihre rollend. Sie hielt sich an seinen Schulterblättern fest als ihre Atmung begann sich zu beschleunigen.

Theoretisch gesehen machte er nichts anderes als Ron. Es war grob gesehen die selbe Position. Mit dem Unterschied, dass er eines ihrer Beine hochhielt, während das Andere hinter seinem Oberschenkel verhakt war. Sein Schwanz war in ihr. Das Selbe. Aber etwas… irgend etwas machte es so viel besser. Unendlich viel besser. Seine Geschwindigkeit, sein dicker, großer Schwanz, so hart. Steinhart. Der Rhythmus in dem sich seine Hüften bewegten. Er machte es ihr auf eine Weise, die ihre Klitoris gleichsam stimulierte und ihn den Punkt in ihr treffen lies, der sie blind vor Lust werden lies. Sie stöhnte und schnappe nach Luft, als sein Rhythmus sich beschleunigte. Ihre Fingerspitzen sanken in seinen Rücken. Sie spürte seinen schweren Atem in ihrem Ohr, seine Wange, die beinahe die ihre berührte und hörte all die kleinen Laute der Lust, die ihm von Zeit zu Zeit entkamen. All dies trug nur zu ihrer Erregung bei. Er nahm sie, wie sie noch nie zuvor genommen worden war. 

Und dann war da noch die Aussicht… Sie konnte über seine Schulter zum lebensgroßen Spiegel gegenüber blicken. Die Spiegelung seiner breiten Schultern, seines starken Rückens, das Zusammenspeil seiner Muskeln und sein runder, fester Arsch der aus seiner Hose spitzte, während dessen unteres Drittel, genauso wie seine Beine bedeckt blieben. Er zog sich so wundervoll zusammen, während er in sie stieß. 

Erneut nahm er mehr Geschwindigkeit auf. Es war so perfekt, wie er alles in ihr traf, sie verzweifeln lies. So nah und bereit, kurz vor dem Höhepunkt. Immer noch hielt er ihr verletztes Bein fest, ihr Höschen baumelte daran herunter, während das andere immer noch um seinen halb bekleideten Hintern geschlungen war. 

„Ja. Ja. Genau so“, hörte sie sich selbst halb keuchen, halb stöhnen. Bisher war sie nie während dem Sex laut geworden. Hatte dazu nie das Bedürfnis gehabt. Sie hoffte, dass es ihn nicht störte. „Oh, fuck, ja!“, wimmerte sie überrascht, während er in sie stieß. „Bitte! Bitte! Bitte, genau da. Oh, bitte.“ Ein weiteres Mal stieß er hart in sie und eine etwas explodierte in ihr. Sie hatte richtig gelegen, es konnte ihr das Augenlicht rauben. Für einen Moment sah sie nichts anderes als helles Weiß. Sie stöhnte langgezogen in sein Ohr und krallte ihre Finger in seinen Rücken. Immer noch bewegte er sich in ihr, langsamer nun, da sie sich immer wieder um ihn verengte. Es verursachte noch mehr Vergnügen. Sie dachte, dass sie bereits zuvor gekommen sei. Allein, vielleicht mal mit Ron. Nein das, das war das zehnfache an Lust. Das hundertfache. Fuck, es fühlte sich so gut an. Sie pinkelte sich fast ein. 

Da sie immer noch trüb dalag, stieß er noch einige weitere Male in sie und sie konnte spüren, wie sich die Muskeln in seinem Rücken zusammenzogen. Also passierte es ihm ebenfalls. Sie lächelte, als er ein sanftes Stöhnen von sich gab und danach scharf einatmete, als sein Körper sich entspannte. 

Er rollte sich von ihr hinunter um wieder zu Atem zu kommen. Doch keine Minute später stand er bereits wieder, zog seine Jeans komplett hoch und knöpfte sie zu. 

„Wohin gehst du?“, hörte sie sich selbst fragen. 

Er drehte sich zu ihr und verengte die Augen. „Du erwartest doch jetzt nicht von mir hier zu schlafen, oder?“ er schnaubte und trat zu seinem Rollkragenpulli, der auf dem Boden lag, um ihn aufzuheben. 

Verdammt Hermine, tu cool. Sei jetzt nicht verrückt und anhänglich. 

„Natürlich nicht“, schnaubte sie ebenfalls. Sein Kopf drehte sich blitzschnell in ihre Richtung, während seine weiterhin Gesichtszüge unbeweglich blieben. „Aber mir war das ernst. Dir einen Kaffee spendieren zu wollen.“

Erneut schnaubte er. „Nicht nötig.“

Immer noch lag sie auf dem Bett, ihre Schultern hielten ihren Kopf hoch, während sie ihn beim Anziehen beobachtete. Die langjährige Schwärmerei in ihr meldete sich lautstark zu Wort. Sehr laut. Außerdem wollte sie gerne einen Weg finden ihn besser kennen zu lernen, ihn wieder zu sehen. Nur wie? 

„Dann Abendessen.“ Endlich setzte sie sich ganz im Bett auf, stellte ihre Füße sanft auf dem Fußboden ab und zog ihr Höschen hoch. Bisher war es ja immer noch nur um einen Fuß gebaumelt. 

Er blickte sie erneut aus zusammengekniffenen Augen an. Schnell sprach sie weiter: "Ich habe hier etwas da, das wir essen könnten. Dann würdest du auch nicht in der Öffentlichkeit mit mir gesehen werden.“ Sie lächelte schelmisch, versuchte damit die eigentliche Angst davor zu verstecken, dass es ihn wirklich beschämt würde, mit ihr gesehen zu werden oder sie gefickt zu haben. Angst, dass er sie vielleicht nur als Witz flachgelegt hatte. Während er sie immer noch mit zusammengekniffenen Augen und geschürzten Lippen betrachtet, öffnete sie ihren Kleiderschrank und holte ein einfaches Kleid heraus. 

Angezogen humpelte sie in die Küche und holte zwei Tiefkühlessen heraus. „Du kannst dir eins aussuchen.“, lächelte sie ihn an und legte sie auf die Küchentheke. Er betrachtete sie einfach nur. Unbeweglich. Still. 

„Ich nehme jetzt einfach mal an, dass du auf dem Nachhauseweg gewesen bist, als du mich aufgegabelt hast? Und, dass du bisher noch keine Chance hattest etwas zu essen? Du bist hungrig, oder? Also ich bin es auf jeden Fall.“ 

Nach ein paar kurzen Augenblicken der Stille seufzte er: “Gut.“ 

„Gut. Welches willst du?", fragte sie. Er deutete auf seine bevorzugte Wahl und sie packte es in die Mikrowelle. „Bin gleich zurück. Lauf nicht weg.“ und sie humpelte ins Bad um pinkeln zu gehen. Endlich.


	4. Kapitel 4

Snape aß sehr leise. Da seine unüberwindbare Maske wieder fest in ihrem Platz war, wirkte es fast, als würde Hermine wieder zu ihm am Lehrertisch der großen Halle aufblicken. Nicht als säße er in ihrer Wohnung, nachdem sie gerade mit ihm intim gewesen war. Bis auf die Tatsache, dass sein Haar ein wenig länger und zurückgebunden war, was ihn ein Stück jünger erschienen lies. Außerdem half es, dass er etwas mehr Gewicht zugelegt haben schien, aber auf eine gute Art und Weise, und das grundsätzlich seine Ausstrahlung sich leichter anfühlte. Nur ein wenig. Das war wahrscheinlich bei ihr auch so. Das nennt sich nicht im Krieg zu sein, Hermine. 

Das alles war ziemlich neu für sie. Einen älteren Mann flachzulegen. Einen früheren Lehrer zu ficken. Snape zu vögeln. Überhaupt einfach nur mit jemandem rumzumachen, zur Hölle nochmal! Einfach nur Sex zu haben, wirklich, da sie immer noch einer Hand abzählen konnte, wie häufig dies bisher geschehen war. Und seltsamerweise, störte es sie kein bisschen, nicht mit ihm in einer festen Beziehung gewesen zu sein, bevor sie es getan hatten. Es war schließlich so verdammt nochmal wert gewesen. Außerdem hatte sie mit einem Lehrer geschlafen, für den sie schon seit Jahren geschwärmt hatte. Ich meine, wie viele Mädchen konnten das von sich behaupten? Diese Art von Fantasie zu erfüllen? Es war großartig. 

Dennoch nagte etwas an ihr. Es brachte sie dazu ihn besser kennenlernen zu wollen, anstatt es einfach bei dem bisherigen zu belassen. Dem, so wie er es wahrscheinlich sah – One-Night-Stand. Es würde Wunder für ihr Ego bewirken, ein Stück aus Severus Snape´s dicker Schale und festen Mauern zu brechen. Und es könnte vielleicht dazu führen, dass sie sich, so wie eben, wiedersehen würden. Sie wollte ihn unbedingt erneut ficken. Hör auf dir selbst zu schmeicheln Hermine, du weißt nicht mal ob du jetzt schrecklich im Bett bist oder nicht. Nun, er blieb für eine Mahlzeit. Das konnte doch nur ein gutes Zeichen sein, richtig? 

„Also, du arbeitest jetzt im St. Mungo´s?“, versuchte sie eine Konversation in Gang zu bringen. 

Er schnaubte nur und aß weiter. 

Sie zog ihre Augenbrauen zusammen und fragte weiter: “Warum hast du das Unterrichten aufgegeben?“

Erneut schnaubte er. Aber nachdem er einen Schluck des sprudelnden Getränks genommen hatte, das sie ihm angeboten hatte, erwiderte er: “Ich glaube, dass ich diese Schlossmauern für drei Leben genug gesehen habe.“ Er sprach es ernst aus, aber dennoch kicherte und pruste sie ein wenig. Es war wahr. Sie kehrte auch nicht mehr so gern nach Hogwarts zurück. 

„Und, was genau machst du am St. Mungo´s?“ 

Er verengte die Augen und runzelte die Brauen, bevor er unwillig antwortete: “Brauen.“ 

„Richtig.“, sie kaute, wartete, hoffte, dass er weiter reden würde, aber… nichts. „Nun, ich arbeite in der Abteilung für magische Geschöpfe im Ministerium.“ 

Er schnaubte. Natürlich tat sie das. 

„Nein, es ist ehrlich gesagt ziemlich schön. Ich meine, ich stehe immer noch ziemlich weit unten in der Befehlskette, aber ich glaube, dass ich bald aufsteigen werde und...“

Sie plapperte weiter und brachte ihn dadurch dazu sich zu wundern, was zum Fick er gerade hier tat. Ja, sie hatte sich nach ihm gesehnt, dessen war er sich sicher. Die Art und Weise, wie ihre Hände während der Fahrt über seinen Körper geglitten waren, war mehr als auffällig. Das das Gryffindor Gutmädchen auf ihn stand, streichelte sein Ego ein wenig. Das sie Erwachsen geworden war, half auch dabei. Ihr Hintern und ihre Titten füllten ihre Kleidung perfekt aus und gaben ihr eine leichte Sanduhrfigur. Auch ihre Gesichtszüge, waren erwachsener geworden. Natürlich hatte er sie bemerkt, damals in ihren sechsten Jahr. Aber wenn das eigene Leben in direkter Gefahr war, nahm dies irgendwie die kleinen Freuden die das Leben zu bieten hatte weg. Solche, wie die älteren Mädchen zu bewundern um seine Gedanken abzulenken. Er hatte es immer diskret genug getan. Es gab schließlich nicht viel das er betrachten konnte, war er doch dort nur mit alten Weibern festgesteckt gewesen, die ihre Nasen bei seinem Anblick rümpften. Außerdem war die Altersspanne, zwischen ihm und dem siebten Jahrgang in seinen Anfangsjahren, deutlich kleiner gewesen. 

Als die Zeit verging, hatte sein Interesse aufgrund des Alters und des drohenden Krieges nachgelassen. Aber er würde sich selbst anlügen, wenn er behaupten würde, dass der erste Morgen seiner Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste Klasse vor drei Jahren, nicht ungewöhnlich gewesen war. Er hatte ihren prallen Körper bemerkt. Ihren scharfen Verstand, hatte er da ja bereits gekannt. Er war so scharf, dass er ihn manchmal nervte. Da er unter dem Zwang stand, unter dem Wissen, dass er seinen Chef und einzigen Freund – gewissermaßen - würde töten müssen und um seine Gedanken ein wenig abzulenken und nur dafür, hatte er sie im Unterricht betrachtet. 

Dennoch, es lag schon lange hinter ihm. Das war es. Bis er sich endlich dazu entschieden hatte zur Seite zu sehen um die idiotischen Mädchen niederzustarren, die er immer aus dem Augenwinkel sah, dass sie ihn anblickten, während er an dieser einen zufälligen Straße vorbeifuhr. Er hatte eigentlich vorgehabt dazu sein Visier zu öffnen, aber als er Hermine Granger erblickte, es doch gelassen. Sie war sogar noch erwachsener und üppiger, als er sich erinnern konnte. Und sie war nicht mehr seine Schülerin. Etwas zog unterhalb seines Bauchnabels. Wie sie ihn ansah… sie wollte ihn. Vielleicht, weil sie nicht wusste, dass er es war. Dennoch, nahm er sich von Zeit zu Zeit die Gelegenheit um sie zu betrachten, während er vorbeifuhr. 

Dies war aber scheinbar nicht der Fall. Sie wollte ihn, selbst als sie wusste, dass er es war. Und er hatte närrischerweise in sein Verlangen und Ego nachgegeben. Und nun plapperte sie ihn voll. Lieber Gott. Es ist eine gute Sache, dass ich ihr nie die Möglichkeit gegeben habe im Unterricht zu reden. Wir würden sonst immer noch hier stehen. Unerträgliche Tratschtante. 

Nachdem er seine Mahlzeit beendet hatte, stand er auf. Er hätte ihr Angebot zuerst einmal gar nicht annehmen sollen, aber er hatte auch nicht unhöflich sein wollen. Warum zum Fick eigentlich nicht?

Sie zauberte die leeren Teller in ihre Spüle und rette ihn davor etwas zu sagen zu versuchen, dass ihn so schnell und nett wie möglich, aus dieser Situation entlassen würde. 

„Also, dann gute Nacht.“, sagte Hermine. Sie lief zur Tür, versuchte dabei cool zu bleiben, nicht sicher, ob sie damit Erfolg hatte. Fuck, du musst wirklich mehr ausgehen. 

Er zog seine Jacke an, als sie gerade die Tür öffnete. Sie gingen langsam, aufgrund ihrer Verletzung, die Treppenstufen herunter. Danach tippte sie mit ihrem Zauberstab die Haustür an und zog sie auf, dabei machte sie Platz, damit er vorbeikam. Während er raus lief schaffte sie es den Mut aufzubringen und ihm noch ein „Danke.“ hinterherzurufen. 

Er drehte seinen Kopf um sie noch einmal anzublicken. 

„Nicht nur für heute, mit meinem Fuß und dem allen…. Sondern auch für das, was du für uns im Krieg getan hast. Ich bin mir nicht sicher ob… dir das je jemand gedankt hat. Also, danke. Du warst…. Unentbehrlich.“

Er neigte seinen Kopf leicht zur Seite und wirkte für einen kurzen Moment verblüfft und verwirrt, bevor seine immer treue Maske, wieder über seine Geschichtszüge glitt. „Abendessen war… angenehm“, sagte er, bevor er sich seinem Motorrad zuwandte. Sie sah zu wie er es bestieg und weg fuhr. 

Am nächsten Tag apparierte sie zum Eingang des Zaubereriministeriums. Trotz ihres verbundenen Fuß zwang ihr Vorgesetzter sie dazu mehrere Autopsien durchzuführen. Sie musste mehrere Stunden lang auf beiden Beinen stehen. Sie hätte sich etwas von der Ärztin schreiben lassen sollen. Sie hatte komplett vergessen danach zu fragen. Da der schmerzlindernde Trank an diesem Tag kaum half, apparierte sie nach der Arbeit direkt nach Hause, um ihren Fuß zu schonen. Der Schmerz beschäftigte ihre Gedanken so sehr, dass sie für nichts anderes mehr Platz hatte. 

Der zweite Tag war weniger schlimm. So sehr, dass sie annahm, dass sie an einen Ort auf der Hälfte ihres Heimwegs apparieren könnte. Dann könnte sie langsam den Rest des Weges laufen um etwas Ablenkung und frische Luft zu erhalten. Außerdem könnte sie ihren Freunden vom Einkaufsladen berichten. Die machten sich bestimmt schon Sorgen. Das tat sie dann auch. Sie schaffte es sogar rechtzeitig dorthin um Snape mit seinem Motorrad vorbeifahren zu sehen. Er sag zu ihr, als die Ampel in zum stoppen zwang. Zwar öffnete er das Visier nicht, doch ihr ganzer Körper zitterte bei der Erinnerung an seinen Körper über ihrem, in ihrem. Sie wollte es unbedingt nochmal erleben, hatte aber dafür leider nicht genug Lebenserfahrung. De er sie sonst auch nicht zur Kenttnis nahm, winkte sie ihm nicht mal zu. 

„Also du kennst ihn?“ Cindy stand plötzlich neben ihr. „Und du hast es mir nicht gesagt?“

„Oh, hey.“ sie wandte die Augen von ihm ab und sah Cindy an. „Ich wusste bis gestern nicht, das er es ist. Er sieht ein bisschen anders aus.“ 

„Er sieht heiß aus. Auf eine grüblerisch, raue Art und Weise. Einen Moment lang habe ich befürchtet, dass der Helm so viel verstecken würde, dass den Traum ruiniert, aber dieser Mann ist ein Zuckerschlecken. Total zum Ficken.“ 

Hermine errötete und kicherte. Sie versuchte die Tatsache zu verstecken, dass sie ihr zustimmte und es getan hatte. Ihn gefickt. Die Ampel schaltete auf grün um und er fuhr weiter. 

„Wer ist er?“ 

„Oh, uhm, er war mein Lehrer. In der Schule.“

„Lecker. Und er hat angehalten um dir zu helfen. Lehrerliebling.“

Sie spottete: “Ich wünschte. Er hat mich gehasst.“

„Ich bin mir sicher, dass du das vor zwei Nächten geändert hast“, lächelte Cindy schüchtern. 

„Cindy! Stooopp!“, jammerte Hermine verschämt.

„Was? Versuchst du mir grade zu erzählen, dass du ihm nicht gedankt hast, nachdem er dich wie ein unartiger Ritter in schwarzer, schimmernder Rüstung ins Krankenhaus gebracht hat?“ 

„Das hab ich. Ich habe ihm einen Kaffee ausgegeben.“

Cindy wollte gerade eine weitere Anspielung machen, als Max raus kam. 

„Hermine! Wie geht’s deinem Fuß?“

„Gut, gut. Es ist nur eine Verstauchung.“ 

„Und, hat der Typ dich anständig behandelt? Hat er mit dir gewartet, bis ein Arzt sich das ansehen konnte und dich dann heimgefahren?“ 

„Ja, er war großartig.“ 

„Er wirkt nicht zu freundlich“, meinte Max höhnisch. 

„Oh… nun, er hat viel durchgemacht. Aber er ist in Ordnung.“ Sie gab ihm ein leichtes Lächeln.

Hermine bemerkte, dass es Max nicht gefiel, dass sie Snape verteidigte. 

Etwas in ihr sagte ihr, dass er sie endlich um ein Date bitten wollte. Damit wollte sie sich nun wirklich nicht jetzt befassen. Vielleicht war er ja die bessere Wahl für sie. Er war zuverlässig und beständig. Dennoch wollte sie gerne weiterhin für Snape zum Vögeln zur Verfügung stehen. Sollte sich die Gelegenheit ergeben. Als würde er es je wieder tun wollen. Pfff. 

„Ich sollte dann mal wieder weitergehen. Meinen Fuß hochlegen.“, sagte sie, bevor Max noch etwas erwidern konnte. 

„Was ist mit Abendessen?“, fragte er. 

„Oh, alles super. Ich bin nur kurz stehen geblieben um euch zu sehen.“ Sie wollte nun wirklich nicht wissen, was er gemeint hatte und sie mochte zwar auf gefrorene Lasagne stehen, aber es war nun wirklich besser sich dumm zu stellen und einfach nach Hause zu gehen um ein Sandwich zu essen. „Tschüss!“ Sie lächelte und winkte beiden nochmal zu, als sie weiterhinkte. Es war wirklich eine gute Sache, dass sie nicht wussten, wo genau sie wohnte. 

Am dritten Tag, einem Freitag, spürte sie immer noch einen leichten Schmerz. Außerdem war sie noch nicht wieder richtig auf ihren Beinen. Sie würde erneut ins St. Mungo´s gehen müssen. Aber es war so ein erschöpfender Tag gewesen. Vielleicht brauchte sie ja nur ein wenig Ruhe. 

Erneut apparierte sie in eine der Seitengassen neben einer Straße, in der Nähe des Lebensmittelgeschäfts. Sie musste etwas kaufen. Eine Tomaten-Sellerie-Suppe hörte sich für sie einfach und gut genug an. 

Sie suchte gerade Tomaten aus, als Cindy raus gerannt kam. „Hab ich ihn verpasst?“

„Nein, noch nicht.“, lächelte Hermine, aber, dass Cindy ihre Arbeit liegen lies um ihn anzugaffen, begann sie seltsamerweise zu nerven. Oder vielleicht war sie auch nur genervt, weil sie ihn wieder haben wollte und keine Idee hatte, wie sie das schaffen konnte. Und erneut würde er vorbeifahren und einen Scheiß auf sie geben. Ja. Das nervte sie. 

Als sie sein Motorrad näher kommen hörte, zwang sie sich nicht hinzusehen. Diese Genugtuung würde sie ihm nicht geben. Das hatte sie bereits getan, viel zu häufig. Also blieben ihre Augen auf den Tomaten liegen, während sie sie auswählte, berührte, selbst als Cindy sie warnte, dass er da stand. Sie hatte gehört, wie der Motor leiser wurde. Er hatte sicher an der Ampel gehalten. 

„Hermine, Mädchen, er schaut dich an.“

Unwillig sah sie auf. Sein Visier war hochgeklappt, als er sie mit diesen tiefen, dunklen, obisidianfarbenen Augen ansah. Ihr Lippen verzogen sich zu einem leichten Lächeln und sie nickte ihm zu, wie um ihn zu grüßen. Er sah sie nur an. Und als hätte er Augen in seinem Hinterkopf, legte er den Gang ein und beschleunigte, als die Ampel umschaltete. Währenddessen blickte er sie an und klappte das Visier hinunter um weg zu fahren. 

„Er muss so verdammt herrlich und wild im Bett sein.“, meinte Cindy. 

Herrlich, ja. Wild, nicht so sehr wie es den Anschein hatte. „Ja...“, sagte Hermine ein wenig verträumt, als sie die letzte Tomate auswählte und nach drinnen lief. Auf dem Weg zur Kasse nahm sie noch einen Sellerie mit und platzierte dann alles auf dem Warenband. Max arbeitete gerade an der Kasse und versuchte freundlich zu ihr zu sein und ein Gespräch zu beginnen, aber Hermine war nicht in der Stimmung dazu. Sie wollte nicht unhöflich sein, aber sie musste es wohl gewesen sein, da er es schnell wieder sein ließ und sie nur abkassierte. 

Während sie die Straße hinunterlief, immer noch sehr langsam, fühlte sie sich nicht so stabil und einen leichten Schmerz, wenn sie mit ihrem verletzten Fuß auftrat. Als sie sich zu ihrer Haustür drehte und diskret ihren Zauberstab herausholte. Sie fühlte wie jemand nah hinter sie trat. Anstatt, dass sie mit ihrem Stab die Tür berührte, drehte sie sich in einem Ruck um und berührte damit den Hals der Person hinter ihr. Dies riskierte sie, da sie sehr nah aneinander standen. Jemand der an ihnen vorbeilief, hätte es nicht bemerkt. 

„Granger.“, hörte sie seine Stimme kalt sagen, bevor sie erkannte, dass es sich um Snape handelte. Sie sah zu ihm auf, während er über seine ungerade Nase zu ihr hinunterblickte. Seine Hand legte sich über ihre und zog den Zauberstab von seinem Hals weg, während er sie kalt anstarrte. 

„Verdammte Hölle, Snape!“, sagte sie in einem genervten Flüstern und steckte ihren Stab wieder weg. „Man schleicht sich nicht einfach so an ein Mädchen heran. Vor allem nicht in so einer Nachbarschaft und wenn es sich um jemanden handelt, der im Krieg gekämpft hat!“ schalt sie ihn in gedämpften Tonfall. Sie sah von einer Seite zur Anderen um zu sehen ob irgendwelche Muggel etwas bemerkt hatten. Er hob nur lässig eine Augenbraue. „Was machst du hier?“, fragte sie.

„Ich wurde von Heilerin Grey beauftragt oder wohl eher gezwungen nachzusehen, ob dein Bein richtig verheilt ist. Ich bringe Zaubertränke.“ 

Es war eine Lüge. Alice hatte zwar nach ihr gefragt und vorgeschlagen, dass er nach ihr sehen sollte, es aber dann wieder beiseitegeschoben und meinte, dass es ihr wahrscheinlich gut ginge, da sie nicht wieder im St. Mungo´s aufgetaucht war. Es war schließlich kein schlimmer Bruch gewesen. Alice hatte ihn sicher nicht gezwungen sie zu sehen. Er kam, weil er es selbst wollte. Selbst er verstand nicht ganz warum. Ja, sie war eine hübsche Frau. Allerdings war es theoretisch gesehen nicht der beste Sex seines Lebens gewesen. Er hatte seinen fairen Anteil an Hexen und Muggelfrauen gehabt. Natürlich nie etwas ernstes. Aber einige waren ernsthaft wild gewesen. Er hatte des Nachts viele gehabt und nie zurückgeblickt, aber diese eine… brachte ihn dazu zurückzukehren. Das alles obwohl sie wahrscheinlich keinen einzigen wilden Knochen in ihrem Körper hatte. Es war wahrscheinlich einfach die Tatsache, dass er mit ihr eine Art Verbindung hatte. Es konnte gar keine bedeutungslose Geschichte werden. Zumindest nicht komplett. Sie hatten Erfahrungen geteilt. Einen Krieg zusammen erlebt. Die Schwierigkeiten am Leben zu bleiben und einem durchgeknallten Bastard das Handwerk zu legen. Außerdem etwas so simples, wie die Klassen, die er unterrichtet hatte. In welchen sie während der Woche saß und ihm aufmerksam zuhörte, jahrelang. Sie hatte ihn verletzbar gesehen, an der Schwelle des Todes. Weinend. Sie musste sicher Zugang zu seinen Erinnerungen gehabt haben. Es war so viel mehr als er je über seine kurzen Liebesabenteuer gewusst hatte. Und was sie je von ihm erfahren hatten. Was sie wussten, war nur was sie auf Toilettenpapier das man als Zeitung bezeichnete lesen konnte. 

Und dann hatte diese Verrückte ihm auch noch gedankt. Er war vom Zaubergamot freigesprochen worden. Dann gab es noch die Geschichten über ihn in der Zeitung. Seine Kollegen in Hogwarts behandelten ihn seitdem annehmbare, trotz seiner meist ungehobelten Art. Die Menschen sahen ihn im Allgemeinen mit weniger Ekel an. Er erhielt vermutlich mittlerweile alle Arten der Wiedererkennung, aber keine Seele hatte ihm bisher anständig gedankt. Es half ihn wieder in die Gegenwart zu ziehen. Verdamm sie. Verdamm ihn. 

„Oh, okay.“, sagte sie. „Danke.“ 

Da war es wieder. 

Sie drehte sich um um die Tür zu öffnen. Danach schloss sie die Tür hinter ihm und lief voran die Treppe hinauf. In ihrem kleinen Wohnzimmer sahen sie einander für einen Moment stillschweigend an, bevor er sagte: „Wenn du dich hinsetzten würdest, könnte ich dein Bein untersuchen.“ 

„Ja, okay.“ Sie ließ ihre Tasche fallen und hängte ihren Mantel an der Tür auf um sich in den Armsessel zu setzen. 

Er war umklappbar und der ihres Vaters gewesen. Das ganze Wochenende saß er darin, wenn er konnte, und sah fern. Und ihr war nie, nicht einmal erlaubt worden, darauf zu sitzen. Nun, jetzt stand er in ihrer Wohnung, obwohl er zu keinem anderen Möbelstück passte. Endlich verstand sie die Liebe ihres Vaters für den Stuhl. Er war sehr bequem. Manchmal schlief sie beim Filme schauen auf ihm ein. 

Snape setzte sich vor sie, auf den stabilen, hölzernen Couchtisch und legte ihren Fuß in seinen Schoß. Er zog ihr den Schuh aus und fuhr mit seinem Zauberstab die Naht bis zum Knie nach um sie aufzutrennen. Als wäre das nicht schon genug, machte ihr Magen Sprünge der Aufregung, als seine Hände auf ihrer Haut lagen. Als er ihr Hosenbein hochschob und seine Hand dabei ihr Bein umschmeichelte. Ihr Körper zitterte. Alle kleinen Haare standen an ihm ab. 

„Schmerzen?“, fragte er. Da ihr Mund sich sehr trocken anfühlte, musste sie erst hart schlucken, bevor sie zu einer verspäteten Antwort ansetzte. 

„Hmmm, ja, ein wenig Unbehagen. Und ich bin mir auch nie wirklich sicher, wie viel Gewicht ich auf ihn ausüben soll. Manchmal fühlt es sich an, als würde ich gleich umfallen.“ 

Er begutachtete und befühlte ihr Bein noch eine Minute länger. Dann holte er zwei kleine Phiolen aus seiner inneren Jackentasche hervor. 

„Das sollte genügen. Eine für die Schmerzen, eine für eine bessere Stabilisierung des Knochen.“ 

„Okay.“ 

Er stellte sie neben sich auf dem Kaffeetisch ab und begann ihre Jeans zu reparieren. In einer Minute würde er wieder gehen, aber das wollte sie nicht. Sie brauchte ihn erneut. Also wagte sie es. Langsam bewegte sie den Fuß, der auf seinem Schoß lag. Sie brachte ihn dazu sich zu krümmen, seinen Pimmel zu umfassen. Sofort blickte er auf und hob eine Augenbraue. Mit ihre Fuß liebkoste sie seinen in Jeans gekleideten Schwanz.

„Granger“, knurrte er warnend. 

„Was?“, fragte sie zärtlich. Verschmitzt. Lächelnd, rieb sie seinen Penis weiter mit ihrem Fuß. Sie konnte fühlen wie er unter der Jeans anschwoll. Es gab ihr Mut um weiterzumachen. Er war hin- und hergerissen. Sollte er über ihre Frechheit wütend werden oder sie ficken? Er wollte sie ficken. Deshalb war er eigentlich dort. Sein Glied zuckte unter ihrem Fuß, sehnte sich nach ihrer engen Wärme. 

Er lehnte sich schnell ein Stück zu ihr und öffnete ihre Jeans. Mit einem knurren zog er sie herunter. Dabei nutzte er solche Kraft, dass sie sich an den Lehnen ihres Sessels festhalten musste um nicht runterzufallen. Seine Gier nach ihr, gefiel ihr. Da ihr Höschen mit der Jeans mitgerissen wurde, saß sie nun gänzlich entblößt vor ihm. 

Er stand in einer fließenden Bewegung auf und zog dabei seine Jacke aus, die er auf den Fußboden fallen lies. Während sie ihren Pullover abstreifte, beobachte sie, wie seine Augen mit Verlangen glänzten, als er ihr zusah. Da sie nun nichts mehr außer ihrem BH trug, setzte sie sich zurück auf den Sessel. Sie legte je ein Bein über die Armlehnen und sonnte sich darin, dass seine dunklen Augen wie Feuer zu brennen begannen. In schnellen, festen Bewegungen zog er sich seinen dunkelgrauen Rollkragenpullover über den Kopf und senkte sich zu ihr hinunter, während er den Sessel umklappte. 

Auf der Liege, platzierte er sich nun zwischen ihre gespreizten Beine und presste hungrig seine Lippen auf ihre. Sie küsste leidenschaftlich zurück, während ihre Hände auf seinem Hintern landeten. Ihre Hüften begannen sich rhythmisch an seinen zu bewegen, immer auf der Suche nach Reibung durch die dunkle Jeans und seinen darin gefangenen Ständer. Eine seiner Hände wanderte währenddessen zwischen ihre Körper. Ihre Beine waren weit geöffnet. Seine Finger glitten einfach in ihr Innerstes. Sein Daumen begann ihre harte, angeschwollene Perle zu streichen. Einmal… zweimal, sanken sie in ihre inneren Schamlippen, fühlten wie feucht sie bereits war, wie warm sie sich anfühlte. Sie stöhnte in seinen Mund. 

Als sie das Kribbeln spürte, wusste sie, dass er wieder einen Verhütungszauber genutzt hatte, während seine Finger noch immer in ihr waren. Nun, wenn das nicht effektiv war, wusste sie es auch nicht. Mit einer Berührung seiner Hand öffneten sich seine Jeans und Gürtel stablos. Er holte seinen Steifen heraus und ließ ihn langsam in ihre Tiefe gleiten. Da ihre Lippen sich bereits wieder getrennte hatten, konnte er ihr süßes Stöhnen im Raum widerhallen hören. Er genoss es. Er biss sich auf die Unterlippe um selbst nicht auch zu Stöhnen. Es war wirklich eine gute Sache, dass sein Gesicht beinahe im Leder der Liege, und somit außerhalb ihrer Sichtweite, vergraben war. 

Erneut bewegte er sich in einem herrlichen Rhythmus, der das Verlangen in ihr, wie nie zuvor steigerte. Aber dieses mal, half die leichte Schaukelbewegung des Stuhls. Seine Wange berührte beinahe ihre und leichte Grunzen entkamen seinen Lippen und füllten ihr Ohr. Sie fühlte sich mutig. Sie wollte mehr Töne von ihm kommen hören. Sie wollte als gut im Bett bezeichnet werden. Also wagte sie es erneut ihren Instinkten nachzugeben. Es hatte ja bereits kurz zuvor funktioniert. 

Ihre Hände wanderten vorsichtig von seinen Schulterblättern zu seinem unteren Rücken. Sie konnte spüren, wie er über ihr leicht zu Zittern begann und sein Atem sich neben ihrem Ohr veränderte. Ihre Hände wanderten in seine Hose, die immer noch seinen Hintern bedeckte. Sie knetete ihn und zog ihn näher zu sich, stärker in sie. 

„Versenk deinen fantastischen Schwanz tief in mir.“, forderte sie in gedämpften Tonfall, während sie schwer in sein Ohr atmete. Sein Becken bewegte sich für einen Moment härter, als hätte die Kontrolle verloren und er grunzte, ganz klar, in ihr Ohr. Vielleicht war da doch mehr Wildheit, als er ihr zugestanden hatte. 

Ihre Hände wanderten wieder seinen Rücken hinauf. Unbewusst beschleunigte sich dabei seine Geschwindigkeit etwas. Sie krallte sich in seinen Rücken, stöhnte, als ihre Hüften sich im Rhythmus mit seinen bewegten. Als sie wieder etwas mehr Klarheit erlangt hatte, zog sie ihm das Band aus den Haaren. Sie sank ihre Hände in seine dunkle Mähne und begann Küsse auf Schulter und Nacken zu pressen. 

Erneut beschleunigte er ihr Liebesspiel und seine eigene Hand legte sich auf ihre wilden Locken, zogen leicht an ihnen. Ihr Mittelpunkt zog sich zusammen. Begieriger rollte sich ihr Becken gegen seines und sie bewegten sich mit der selben Geschwindigkeit, schnell und etwas hart. Die Narbe, welche diese verdammte Schlange hinterlassen hatte, leckte sie ihre gesamte Länge hinunter. Dabei zog sie an seinen langen Haaren mit der einen Hand, während die andere seinen Rücken hinunterkratzte. Er konnte sich nicht anders helfen. Er musste den Kopf heben um sie für einen Moment, ganz überrascht, anzusehen. Seine Hüften klatschten eifriger gegen die ihren. Frech grinste sie ihn nach einem Moment der Besorgnis an. Er hob eines ihrer Beine höher und stieß langsamer in sie. Sein Gemächt befand sich zwar immer noch in ihr, doch sein Hüftknochen, lag jetzt auf gleicher Höhe wie ihre Klitoris. Sie stöhnte und ihre Augen rollten in ihren Hinterkopf, als sie sich an seinen Schultern festkrallte. Sobald er wieder kräftig in sie stieß, waren zwei Stöße genug um sie kommen zu lassen. All ihre Muskeln verkrampften sich, während sie in seine Schulter biss, genau dort, wo die Tinte begann. Der Kopf des Drachen. Mit einem grunzen, folgte er ihr bald darauf über die Klippe, seine Hände in ihren Haaren verfangen. 

Sie genoss sein Gewicht auf ihr, während er nach Atem rang. Es war beruhigend. Als sie gerade den Mut gefasst hatte ihn zu umarmen, kam er ihr durch sein aufstehen zuvor. Er schloss seinen Jeans und der Stuhl klappte zurück in seine aufrechte Position. Wenn sie nur daran dachte, dass ihr vor drei Jahren nicht mal erlaubt gewesen war in ihm zu sitzen. Ihren Vater würde der Schlag treffen, wenn er sie jemals das vorstellen würde. Sie kicherte bei dem Gedanken daran und hob ihren Zauberstab vom Fußboden auf. Nach einem Schwenken flog ein blumengemustertes Gewand aus ihrem Kleiderschrank zu ihr. Nachdem sie es übergeworfen hatte, stand sie auf. 

„Hungrig?“ Sie schritt zur Tür um die Einkaufe aufzuheben. „Ich machen Tomatensuppe.“ 

Da er bereits wieder komplett angezogen war, bedauerte sie die Tatsache, dass sie seinen Körper nichtmehr ausreichend bewundern konnte. Und sein Tattoo. Er zuckte nur mit den Schultern, wie um zu sagen: „Ich könnte was essen.“ 

Sie ging einen Schritt in Richtung Küche, was ihr Bein dazu brachte nachzugeben. Als sie gerade dabei war mit dem Knie gegen den Wohnzimmertisch zu fallen, bremste er sie mit einem Griff am Arm. 

Sie fauchte vor Schmerzen, aber schaffte es dennoch ihm zu danken. Vom Tisch nahm sie eine der Phiolen hoch und zwang sich selbst sie ohne Überprüfung des Inhalts zu trinken. Es war ein Ritual aus Kriegszeiten, dass ihn sicher beleidigt hätte. Er würde sie weder vergiften noch töten. Wenn er sie nicht ermordete, hoffte sie, dass es während oder weil er sie besinnungslos vögelte, sein würde. Sie stürzte die andere Phiole ebenso herunter und ging weiter in die Küche um Essen vorzubereiten.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Durch Bisse können Narben bleiben. Auch in Tattoos. Die können auch sichtbar sein, wenn man Pech hat.   
> Was lernen wir daraus? Beißt egal wohin, nur nicht in die Tinte.


	5. Kapitel 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Achja, in diesem Kapitel habe ich als Listen mit Namen für Geschlechtsteile gefunden und mich über sie amüsiert.

Hermine sprach einen Zauber, damit das Messer die Tomaten von allein schneiden würde, während sie einen Topf aus dem Schrank holte. Er setzte sich auf einen der Barhocker an der Küchentheke. Sie sollte wirklich etwas Wein einkaufen oder zumindest etwas ähnlich „erwachsenes“, was sie ihm anbieten konnte, sollte dies eine häufigere Sache werden. Würde es? Es könnte sein. Es wäre großartig. Sie bot ihm ein weiteres sprudeliges Getränk an, es war das Einzige, was sie neben Wasser im Haus hatte. Er nahm es kommentarlos an. 

Als der Topf auf dem Herd stand und sie die Tomaten hineingab, versuchte sie ein Gespräch zu eröffnen, trotz des schleichenden Gefühls, dass es nicht einfach werden würde. 

„Also… wie war die Arbeit? Gut?“ Sie lächelte. 

Er hob eine Augenbraue, während er gleichzeitig die Augen verdrehte. „Gut.“ 

Wieder Stille. 

„Welche Geschichte steckt eigentlich hinter deinem Tattoo?“, versuchte sie es erneut. 

Er hob eine Augenbraue. 

„Bist du immer so freundlich und redselig nachdem du jemanden flachgelegt hast?“, fragte er ein wenig gelangweilt. „Bist du immer so neugierig und unverschämt?“

„Tut mir Leid, dass ich hier nicht in peinlichem Schweigen sitzen möchte, bis das Essen fertig ist. Dann rede doch einfach über etwas, über das es dir nichts ausmacht zu sprechen. Merlin!“, spöttelte sie verärgert. 

Erneut betrachtete er sie still. Sie sah ihn an, schien auf etwas zu warten. Es kam nicht. Sie atmete tief durch ihren Mund ein, und stieß hörbar die Luft aus. Er schmunzelte. 

„Ich bin der Ansicht, dass Dinge eine tiefere Bedeutung für jemanden haben, wenn er sie sich dauerhaft unter die Haut stechen lässt. Man müsste schon ein Idiot sein, um ein Tattoo ohne Bedeutung oder Verlangen zu haben.“ Er nippte an seiner Limonade. 

„Nun, ich glaube mich zu erinnern, dass du ein Tattoo hattest, das nicht haben wolltest.“ Natürlich meinte sie damit sein dunkles Mal. 

Er verengte die Augen. Sie wirkten, als könnten sie jeden Moment in ihre Seele blicken. 

„Also… möchtest du mir nun erzählen, was es dir bedeutet?“ versuchte sie die Situation, in die sie sich selbst gebracht hatte, zu entschärfen. Er starrte sie nur weiter durchdringend an. Dann vielleicht ein Themenwechsel. 

„Warum hast du ein Motorrad? Keine Lust mehr aufs Apparieren? Oder zu fliegen?“ Sie lächelte, versuchte hilfreich und niedlich zu wirken. Nicht, dass es bei ihm funktionieren würde. Sie wusste nicht, warum sie immer noch das Verlangen hatte, einen so schwierigen Mann kennenzulernen. Wenn er je zurückkehren würde, könnte sie auch einfach nur den Sex genießen und ihn einfach danach nicht zum Essen einladen. Warum er überhaupt zugestimmt hatte zu bleiben, obwohl er kein Wort sagte, konnte sie nicht wirklich nachvollziehen. Aber er war einfach so verdammt faszinierend… Sie wollte ihn. Sie hatte schon immer hinter seine Mauer blicken gewollt. Aber es war so verdammt schwer. 

Für ein oder zwei Momente starrte er sie an, bevor er stoisch antwortete: „Ich wollte schon immer eins haben. Warum sich nicht jetzt eins holen, wo ich frei bin? Es schien dich ja nicht zu stören, als ich dich vor ein paar Tagen mitgenommen habe….“ Er lächelte. 

„Oh, das tut es nicht. Es ist ein wunderschönes Fahrzeug. Und ehrlich gesagt auch ziemlich heiß.“, sagte sie und blickte hinunter auf ihre Suppe, um ihr errötetes Gesicht nicht zu zeigen. „Ich war nur neugierig. Hab dich schließlich nie für einen Bewunderer von Muggelapparaten gehalten.“, lächelte sie ihn an. 

„Was das Fliegen angeht,“, führte er ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken weiter, „das nutze ich nur wenn es wirklich extrem notwendig ist. Ich genieße die Tatsache nicht, dass ich dazu die Möglichkeit habe. Es war… ein Geschenk einer unangenehmen Person, wie du dir sicher vorstellen kannst.“ 

Sie schnaubte: „Unangenehme Person.“ Er hob eine Augenbraue. „Er war ein Arschloch, sag es doch einfach.“, beendete sie. 

Da er über ihr Vokabular äußerst überrascht war, war seine Augenbraue immer noch gehoben. Niemals hätte er sich ausmalen können, dass die Gryffindorprinzessin solche Dinge von sich geben würde. 

„Komm schon. Sag es. Lass den Stein von deiner Brust fallen. Du bist jetzt frei. Sag´s einfach.“ 

Er blickte sie nur stillschweigend an. 

„Wenn Sie sich um mich Sorgen machen Professor, ich kann´s ertragen. Ich bin schon ein großes Mädchen. Sicherlich haben Sie das bereits bemerkt.“, grinste sie. 

Immer noch durchbohrten seine obsidianfarbenen Augen sie. Seine unüberwindbare Maske verbarg sein Vergnügen und seine Verblüffung, über ihre Entspannung um ihn. Niemand war je in seiner Gegenwart entspannt. Noch konnte er so offen bei jemandem sein. Er würde wahrscheinlich niemals einer anderen Seele vertrauen. Es konnte zu nichts gutem führen. Lass dich nicht von ihr einwickeln. Das ist nur ein äußerst unkluger Fick. Und Essen, was du idiotischerweise erlaubt hast. Du solltest jetzt einfach aufstehen und gehen. Du schuldest ihr rein Garnichts. 

„Ich meine Dumbledore könnte man als unangenehm….“ 

Er schnaubte. „Der konnte ein noch größeres Arschloch sein, weil er immer alles verborgen hat“, murmelte er in seinen nicht vorhandenen Bart. 

„Na geht doch“, lächelte sie und wandte sich wieder ihrem Topf zu. 

Sei aßen fertig zu Abend und sprachen dabei noch ein wenig. Vorwiegend war es Hermine die sprach. Darüber wie hart sie arbeitete um eine Beförderung zu erhalten und auf Reisen geschickt zu werden und vielleicht dann mit weniger ekligen Sachen arbeiten würde. Ihr Boss war ein Arsch. Er schien nie ihre Leistungen oder ihren Verstand zu würdigen, zwang sie dazu dreimal so viel wie ihre Kollegen zu arbeiten, nur weil sie Teil des goldenen Trios war. Auf jeden Fall wollte er sichergehen, dass sie nicht bevorzugt wurde. Sie wusste das Snape wahrscheinlich keines ihrer Wörter aufnahm und einfach nur essen und so schnell wie möglich wieder verschwinden wollte, aber sie konnte ihren Redefluss einfach nicht stoppen. Aber sie sollte. Sie wollte ihn schließlich nicht vergraulen. Dieses Arrangement konnte gut sein. Befriedigend und unkompliziert. Sie sollte ihn nicht dazu zwingen sich mit ihr anzufreunden oder sowas ähnliches. Das würde nur alles vermasseln. Nicht alles muss eine tiefe, feste Beziehung sein, Hermine. Du bist jung. Hab ein wenig Spaß. 

Während der nächsten beiden Tage, nachdem das Wochenende vorüber war, begann ihr Tanz erneut. Sie blieb am Supermarkt stehen und betrachtete ihm mit Cindy und anderen Frauen. Während die Anderen Vermutungen über sein sexuelles Können anstellten, fühlte sie sich ein wenig stolz, dass sie aus erster Hand Erfahrungen hatte. Wenn sie nicht von den anderen Frauen umringt war, würde er anhalten und grob in ihre Richtung blicken. Mit dem verdammten Helm wusste sie allerdings nie wirklich sicher, ob er sie ansah. Hoffnungsvoll würde sie dann nach Hause laufen, aber er stand nie an ihrer Haustür. 

Sie hatte keine Ahnung, wie sie ihn kontaktieren könnte. Natürlich konnte sie während der Mittagspause bei ihm auf der Arbeit vorbeischauen, aber dass schrie nun mal nicht gerade lockeren Sex. Eher nach notgeilem Stalker, was für sie wohl auch näher an der Wahrheit war. 

Max hatte endlich den Mut gefunden sie um ein Date zu bitten. Sie hatte nein gesagt und irgend so eine scheiß Ausrede von wegen Zeit für sich selbst brauchen, gerade erst eine Beziehung beendet haben, von sich gegeben. Die Wahrheit war aber, wenn Snape an ihre Tür klopfen würde, würde sie ihn wieder flachlegen. Und sie wollte einfach nicht das Mädchen sein, dass sich mit zwei Typen trifft. Oder schlimmer. Die Frau sein, die einen netten Kerl mit einem Bad Boy – der sehr gut im Bett war - betrügt. Je nachdem in welche Richtung Max mit ihr gehen wollte. Außerdem hatte er nicht die Anziehung die Severus Snape auf sie ausübte. Er war ein guter Kerl, aber sie hatte sowieso das Gefühl, dass er nicht reif genug für sie war. Sie sah sich auch nicht mit ihm weit gehend. Aber vielleicht wünschte sie sich auch einfach mehr Intensität als Max sie ausstrahlte. 

Am Freitagabend war sie erneut auf dem Weg zum Lebensmittelgeschäft. Natürlich war es leer. Die meisten Leute hatten an einem Freitagabend eben besseres zu tun, als einkaufen zu gehen. Somit warteten nur sie und Cindy darauf, dass Snape vorbeifuhr. Max sah mit Verachtung von der Kasse auf. Er war wirklich eifersüchtig, seit er darüber informiert wurde, – im Gegenteil zu dem was er glaubte – dass er bei Hermine keine Chance hatte. Seitdem sie ihn höflich abgewiesen hatte war alles, von seiner Seite, seltsam geworden. Wenn er sie nicht gerade bei jeder möglichen Gelegenheit ignorierte, war er sehr unhöflich. Das zeigte ihr nur noch mehr, dass sie die richtige Entscheidung getroffen hatte. 

Das Röhren des Motors, seiner Maschine kam immer näher. Da es heute nur sie und Cindy waren, beschäftigte Hermine sich damit so zu tun, als würde sie Obst aussuchen. Cindy kümmerte sich nicht um Diskretion und starrte ihn einfach nur an, als er an der Ampel anhielt. Er sah zurück und zum ersten Mal in dieser Woche, klappte er sein Visier hoch. Hermine konnte seine stechenden obsidianfarbenen Augen sehen. Schüchtern winkte sie, konnte aber keine Reaktion erkennen. Nach einem kurzem Moment schloss er sein Visier wieder und fuhr los, als das Licht auf Grün umsprang. 

„Mädchen… wenn du das nächste Mal nicht zu ihm gehst, mach ich es.“, hörte sie Cindy hinter sich sagen, als sie beobachtete, wie seine Silhouette die Straße hinunter verschwand. 

Sie hatte gehofft, dass das Hochklappen des Visiers, anders als die ganze Woche, bedeutete, dass er zu ihr kommen würde. Also schritt sie erfreut, aber immer noch zurückhaltend, nach Hause in der Hoffnung ihn dort zu treffen. Aber sie kam in ihrer Wohnung ohne Zwischenfälle an. Zu Behaupten, dass sie ein wenig enttäuscht war, war eine völlige Untertreibung. 

Zuerst duschte sie. Danach würde sie etwas zum Essen in der Mikrowelle aufwärmen. Sie zog ein blaues Baumwollnachthemd über und bereute die Tatsache, dass all ihre Freunde in festen Beziehungen waren. Sie schienen nie Pläne mit ihr am Freitagabend zu machen, andererseits war sie auch froh über die Erholung die sie so bekam. Eigentlich war sie sehr müde. Arbeit, mit so einem dämlichen Chef, war einfach anstrengend. 

Hermine hielt gerade in der Gefriertruhe nach gefrorener Lasagne Ausschau, als ihre Klingel läutete. Es ärgerte sie, da die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass es jemand war, den sie wirklich sehen wollte, sehr gering war. Als es erneut klingelte, zog sie sich gerade noch etwas drüber. Es wahr wahrscheinlich jemand der sich an der Adresse geirrt hatte, das passierte in diesem Viertel häufiger. Oder es war mal wieder jemand der aus dem Café kam und sich im Gespräch gegen die Türklingel lehnte, das war auch schon vorgekommen. 

Sie eilte die enge Treppe hinunter und zog die Tür auf, dabei blickte nur ihr Kopf aus dem Flur heraus. Im Türrahmen lehnte ein ein großer, dunkler in Leder gekleideter Severus Snape. Er sah so ernst aus, trotz seiner entspannten Haltung. An seiner Seite hielt er ein paar Papiertüten. 

„Snape!“, rief sie überrascht. 

„Granger.“, erwiderte er unbeeindruckt. 

Sie trat einen Schritt zurück und öffnete die Tür komplett. Er trat ein und schloss sie gleich wieder hinter sich. Sie stieg zwei Treppenstufen hoch um ihm im kleinen Eingangsbereich Platz zu schaffen. Jetzt war sie beinahe auf Augenhöhe mit ihm. 

„Was machst du hier?“, fragte sie. 

„Ich stehe nicht gerne in der Schuld von irgendjemanden“, sagte er. Sie runzelte die Stirn, nicht wirklich verstehend, was er meinte. Sie hielt ihre Wut zurück bei dem Gedanken daran, dass er ihr für den Sex etwas schulden könnte Er hob eine Augenbraue, bevor er fortfuhr. „Und da das erste Mal, als du mir Abendessen gemacht hast als Dankbarkeit für meine Hilfe bei deiner Verletzung gelten kann, das zweite Mal…“

„Oh“, lächelte sie erleichtert. „Menschen sind gerne nett zu einander, weißt du. Du schuldest mir gar nichts.“ Dennoch konnte sie ihn verstehen. Alles in seinem Leben war, bis vor zwei Jahren in irgend einer Art und Weise von Personen als Einfluss verwendet worden. 

„Dennoch… Ich habe Chinesisch dabei“ Er hielt die Tüten hoch. „Und Wein als ein anständiges Getränk“ Er hob eine Augenbraue und lächelte sie süffisant an. 

„Und ich habe noch nicht gegessen“, lächelte sie, „also komm hoch.“ Sie ging voran, während er ihr folgte. 

„Die kannst du auf die Theke stellen“, sagte sie, während sie ihm die Tür offen hielt. Als er durchgegangen war, schloss sie sie wieder. 

Sobald er das Essen und den Wein aus den Tüten geholt und abgestellt hatte, drehte er sich zu ihr um, nur um attackiert zu werden. Hungrig nahm sie seine Lippen in Beschlag, ihre Hände hielten sein Gesicht fest umklammert. Seine Hände glitten zu ihrer Hüfte, ihre wanderten über seinen Oberkörper und Bauch, fühlten seine anschwellende Erregung bereits durch seine schwarze Jeans. Ihre Lippen trennten sich. 

„Ich dachte wir wollten essen, Granger.“ 

„Und ich dachte, wir tun das immer zuerst.“, erwiderte sie verschmitzt. 

Seine Lippen pressten sich auf ihre, seine Hände griffen unter ihren Hintern und hoben sie hoch. Er trug sie hinter den blumigen Raumtrenner, in ihr Schlafzimmer. Er ließ sie auf das Bett fallen. Sie saß auf dem Fußende, als er sich die Lederjacke auszog und eine grauer Rollkragenpulli zum Vorschein kam. Währenddessen griff sie nach seinem Gürtel, öffnete ihn und den Reißverschluss seiner Jeans um sein Glied endlich freizulegen. Endlich konnte sie es genau betrachten. Es ließ ihr das Wasser im Mund zusammenlaufen. Lang, dick, eine weiche pinke Spitze, die sie jetzt einfach gegen ihre Lippen gleiten lassen könnte… und gut gepflegt. Sie schaffte es einmal ihn zu pumpen, bevor er ihre Hände griff und sie zurück aufs Bett warf. Ihre Hände hielt er über ihrem Kopf fest, während seine Lippen wieder die Kontrolle über ihre gewannen. Seine Zunge plünderte ihren Mund, genauso wie sie wollte, dass seine Lanze in ihre Mitte stach. 

Er schob ihre Kleidung über ihre Mitte und zog nur schnell das weiße Baumwollhöschen hinunter, bevor er erneut ihren Mund in Beschlag nahm. Ihre heiße, brennend heiße Mitte und seine stahlharte Latte rieben sich immer wieder aneinander und keiner von beiden konnte es mehr ertragen. Ein leises Wimmern entkam ihrem Mund. Er leitete seine Spitze zu ihren Schamlippen, drückte sich in sie. Ihre Nägel kratzen über seinen Rücken. Er zitterte, obwohl er versuchte es schnell wieder abzuschütteln. 

Sie hielt seine Wange nah an ihrer. Ihre Finger griffen in sein langes, seidiges Haar, zogen leicht daran, als sein Liebesdolch genau den richtigen Punkt in ihr traf. Ihre Lippen pressten zärtliche Küsse auf seinen Nacken und Schultern, auf seine Narbe und knabberten sogar an seinem Ohrläppchen. Das Keuchen neben ihrem Ohr begeisterte sie noch mehr. 

Sie während ihrer einsamen Nächte etwas über Übungen, die gewisse Muskeln stärken konnten gelesen… sie hatte sie ausprobierte, aber wusste nicht genau ob sie auch funktioniert hatten. Bis jetzt. Sollte sie sie jetzt versuchen? Oder würde sie sich nur selbst zum Narren machen? Nun… wenn es funktionierte, es funktionierte. Wenn nicht, würde er wahrscheinlich keinen Unterschied spüren…. Also versuchte sie es. 

„Hmmmm, fuck, Granger“, keuchte er in ihr Ohr, als ihre Pussy sich um ihn verengte. Er begann schneller in sie zu stoßen. Sie lächelte, mit sich selbst und dem wunderfallen Rhythmus seiner Stöße zufrieden. Ihr Zähne schrammten an seiner Schulter und ihre Hüften begannen ungewollt sich zu bewegen.. Sie nahm diese Bewegung zur Kenntnis und baute drauf auf, bewegte sich härter und schneller um sich seiner Geschwindigkeit anzupassen. Erneut zog sie sich um ihn zusammen. 

„Fuck, Hexe“, keuchte er durch sein schwerfälliges Atmen und biss ihr in den Nacken. Als sich ihre Mitte wieder um ihn entspannte, küsste er das Fleisch in das er gerade seine Zähne versenkt hatte. Danach leckte er eine Spur bis hoch zu ihrem Ohr, an dem er knabberte. 

„Tu das nochmal und du wirst heute Nacht nicht kommen.“, wisperte er in ihr Ohr. 

Sie lächelte, die Bedeutung seiner Worte verstehend. Es war keine Drohung, sondern nur eine Beobachtung, dass er so vor ihr kommen würde. Sie liebte es diese Art von Effekt auf ihn zu haben. 

Seine Hüften bockten in einem rasendem Tempo, genauso wie sein kleiner Freund in sie stieß. Er berührte den Punkt in ihr immer und immer wieder, ihre Klitoris rieb an seinem Körper und ihr Atem stockte, als sie plötzlich kam. Noch einige weitere Mal vergrub er sich in ihr, brachte Wellen des Vergnügens dazu sich durch ihren zuckenden Körper zu ziehen. Ein weiteres Mal schaffte sie es ihre Möse um ihn zu verengen, brachte ihn dazu sich mit einem erstickten Stöhnen in ihr zu ergießen. 

Kaum war er wieder zu Atem gekommen, als er auch schon auf die Seite rollte und aufstand. Er schloss seine Hose, die nie wirklich ganz ausgezogen war. Sie zog ihr Nachthemd und die Robe wieder herunter, während er sein Shirt wieder anzog. Beide gingen zurück in die Küche. 

„Oh! Süße Circe, das ist großartiges Chinesisch!“, stellte sie kauend fest, während ihre Stäbchen in ihren Reis pickten. „Wo ist das her?“ 

„Von einem Ort den ich kenne.“ 

„Offensichtlich“, entgegnete sie in dem Versuch seine seidene Stimme und seinen gelangweilten Tonfall zu imitieren. 

Er verengte die Augen und sie kicherte. 

„Du weist schon das das großartiges chinesisches Essen ist und du es jederzeit wieder mitbringen kannst. Aber du brauchst keinen Grund zu kreieren damit du herkommen kannst“, lächelte sie schelmisch. 

Er blickte von seinem Essen auf und hob eine Augenbraue. Sie lächelte erneut, zeigte ihre Zähne aber diesmal nicht, da sie kaute. Sie wich seinem wütenden Blick nicht aus.


	6. Kapitel 6

Sein Biss hatte einen Abdruck hinterlassen. Sie verdeckte ihn weder mit Magie, noch heilte sie ihn. Natürlich trug sie Pullover und Blusen die ihn bedecken würden… aber das auch nur gerade so. Auf eine seltsame Art und Weise, war sie stolz darauf, da sie es geschafft hatte ihn irgendwie so die Kontrolle verlieren zu lassen, selbst wenn es nur für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde geschehen war. Er hatte das Bedürfnis verspürt sie zu beißen, sie zu küssen, während er noch in ihr war. Sie wollte, dass ihr Oberteil nur leicht zur Seite rutschte, um den Menschen um sie herum zu zeigen, was sie getan hatte. Es war kindisch, das wusste sie, aber sie konnte das Gefühl nicht ändern. Sie war glücklich, dass sie endlich angemessen genommen wurde, endlich. Für eine Weile hatte sie befürchtet, dass sie zu zugeknöpft, zu sehr ein Nerd, zu unattraktiv für so etwas, wäre. Es war zwar nicht das ideale Bild, welches sie eigentlich im Kopf hatte, das Bild einer ordentlichen, festen Beziehung, miteinander Dinge unternehmen, in der Lage zu sein ihn ihren Freunden vorzustellen… aber es war gut. Sie genoss es. Außerdem wusste sie, dass er tief im inneren eine gute Person war. Sie genoss seine Gesellschaft, obwohl er immer relativ still war. Es half auch, dass die verliebte Teenagerin in ihr endlich ihren Wunsch erfüllt bekam. 

Sie hatte wieder mit dem Trank begonnen. Wunschdenken, dass er für eine Weile zurückkehren würde. Und er kam nicht zurück. Bis auf ein oder zwei Tage, an denen sie mit Freunden ausging, lief sie jeden Tag, wie gewohnt, nach Hause. An diesen seltenen Tagen, konnte sie sich nicht anders helfen als zu denken, während ihre Freunde über das ein- oder andere sprachen, ob das jetzt vielleicht die Nacht wäre, an der er sich dazu entschieden hatte anzuhalten und sie würde nicht da sein um ihn zu empfangen. Mit ihm zu schlafen. Es brachte sie fast dazu nicht mit ihren Freunden ausgehen zu wollen. 

Aber jeder Tag, an dem sie nach Hause lief, war der Gleiche. Er fuhr vorbei, sexy und gefährlich wie eh und je. Cindy hatte immer einige Worte zu verlieren, die in ihr eine Mischung aus Wut, Eifersucht und Stolz hochkochen lies, da sie ihn gefickt hatte – oder eher er sie gefickt hatte. Beinahe schon wollte sie zu ihm gehen, als er an der Ampel hielt, hinter ihm auf das Gefährt steigen, ihre Arme um ihn schlingen, nur um Cindy´s Reaktion zu sehen. Aber Merlin weiß, was er tun würde. Er sah sie diese Tage nicht mal an. 

Wenn er es tat – wenn er sein Visier zum Teil öffnete – bedeutete es, dass er später an ihrer Tür auftauchen würde. Sie hatten ein Signal gefunden, ohne überhaupt darüber gesprochen zu haben. Er hob sein Visier und blickte sie an, sie lächelte und winkte schüchtern, er wusste, dass er auftauchen konnte und sie wusste ihn zu erwarten. Zwei Wochen lang passierte es, einmal die Woche, einmal am Donnerstag, einmal am Freitag. Einmal tauchte er auf, als sie gerade die Tür öffnete, einmal erst später, mit Essen zum Mitnehmen. 

Ihre Routine änderte sich kaum. Sie arbeiteten die selben Schritte ab. Dennoch war es immer spektakulär. Weil sie immer einen Orgasmus hatte. Sie schaffte es ihn häufiger dazu zu bringen ihren Nacken und ihre Wange zu beißen, zu lecken, zu küssen. Mehr mit ihr zu interagieren, wenn man so will. Er schien es immer zu genießen, wenn sie ihn kratzte, biss, küsste, seine Narbe entlang leckte, so witzig es auch scheinen mochte. Hingegen genoss er es nicht, als sie das eine Mal, als er gerade nach dem Sex nach Atem rang, versucht hatte sein Tattoo nach zufahren. Er stand auf, noch bevor sie das darin eingebettete dunkle Mal erreichen konnte, bevor sie fragen konnte warum er es getan hatte, was es ihm bedeutete. Auch schien sie es kaum zu Schaffen, seine wundervolle Männlichkeit zu berühren. 

Während der dritten Woche, war es ziemlich das gleiche Spiel. Sie hatten gerade ihren Fick beendet und er zog gerade sein Shirt über, als alle Lichter ausgingen. Nicht nur in ihrer Wohnung, sondern in der ganzen Nachbarschaft, wie es schien. Schnell führte sie einen Zauber aus und entzündete somit alle Kerzen in der Wohnung. Es waren nur ein paar Duftkerzen. Sie hatte sie nur, weil sie den Geruch so mochte. Sie zu entzünden, sorgte immerhin dafür, dass sie ihre Umgebung besser sehen konnten. Er hatte heute nichts mitgebracht und sie wollte eigentlich die Mikrowelle ihr Essen zubereiten lassen. Sie hatte nichts besonders zum Kochen gekauft. Gerade überlegte sie, was sie nun tun sollte, als er seine Jacke überwarf und sich in Richtung Tür begab. 

„Du gehst schon?“ Sie versuchte ruhig und cool zu klingen. 

„Ja. Ich denke es ist das Beste, wenn ich heute früher gehe.“ 

„Pläne?“ Sie lächelte um die Welle der Eifersucht, welche in ihr hochschwappte, zu verstecken. Sie baute sich auf, als sie gerade die Kühlschranktür öffnete und ihr Gesicht darin versteckte, um ein Glas Wasser zu holen. Sie hatten nie gesagt, dass sie exklusiv waren. Sie waren an sich, wirklich nichts, nur Fickfreunde. 

„Vielleicht. Vielleicht auch nicht. Ich werde es wissen, wenn ich es weiß.“ 

„Und… hat diese Person eine Möglichkeit dich zu kontaktieren? Es dich wissen zu lassen?“

Er hob eine Augenbraue. Neugieriges Viech. Sie verstand. 

„Weil du auch hier warten könntest“, sagte sie schnell. „Es ist gefährlich in so einer Dunkelheit zu fahren. Und ich bin auch kein Fan davon im Dunkeln in so einer Nachbarschaft allein zu sein." Das war dumm Hermine. Du hast einen Zauberstab mit dem du jeden umbringen könntest, wenn du es wolltest. UND Schutzzauber. Du kannst doch keine Angst vor einem Stromausfall haben. Sie wollte einfach nur, dass er blieb. Sie hatte von Anfang an versucht ihn besser kennenzulernen. Dies könnte dazu eine großartige Gelegenheit sein. „Ich könnte uns Sandwiches machen.“ 

Er hob erneut eine Braue und überkreuzte die Arme. 

„Und ich habe endlich gescheite Getränke“, lächelte sie. 

Er seufzte und ging zurück zu einem der Barhocker an der Theke und setzte sich. Sie lächelte und trat erneut zum Kühlschrank um die Zutaten für Sandwiches herauszuholen. Nachdem sie alles auf die Theke platziert hatte, machte jeder sich sein eigenes. 

Nachdem sie gegessen hatten, Lichter immer noch aus, trat sie zu einem der Küchenschränke und holte eine Flasche Wodka hervor. Sie schenkte ihm einen Shot ein, den er sofort, ohne das Gesicht zu verziehen herunterstürzte. Sie schenkte ihm eine größere Dosis ein, dann tat sie das Selbe für sich selbst, bevor sie zum Sofa lief und sich setzte. Ihre Beine faltete sie unter sich. Er blieb auf dem Stuhl sitzen, seine Finger umfuhren abwesend den Rand des Glases auf der Theke. Stille. Er hatte nicht mal seine Jacke ausgezogen. Vielleicht gab es da etwas das sie tun konnte um ein paar Informationen aus ihm zu bekommen… 

„Lust auf ein Trinkspiel?“ 

Er schnaubte und verdrehte die Augen. 

„Jeder von uns sagt etwas und wir nehmen einen Schluck, wenn wir es getan haben.“ 

„Ernsthaft Granger? Wirke ich wie ein Teenager auf dich?“ Er runzelte die brauen. 

„Nein, aber du siehst auch nicht aus wie der grantige alte Kauz, der du bestehst zu sein.“   
Er hob eine Augenbraue und verengte gleichermaßen seine Augen, blickte sie wütend an. Was für eine Leistung. 

„Komm schon! Wir tun nichts anderes und es sind nur du und ich hier. Wer bin ich, dass ich es weitererzählen würde?“

Er schnaubte. „Oh, da wäre eine Vielzahl an Menschen, denen du es sagen kannst...“ 

„Nun, keiner von denen weiß, das wir miteinander schlafen, oder?“ Dieses Mal war es ihre Stirn die sich runzelte. „Komm schon, ich bin kein Dummkopf. Du genießt deine Privatsphäre und ich mag meine genauso. Wenn sie Dinge über dich, über das hier sagen würden, wäre ich genauso auf der Titelseite des Propheten.“ 

Er nippte an seinem Drink und antwortete. 

„Komm schon, ergib dich meiner Langeweile“, lächelte sie. „Ich fange an, damit du sehen kannst wie es funktioniert. Ich hab noch nie… ein Tattoo gehabt.“

Er starrte sie nur versteinert an. 

„Jetzt musst du trinken, Snape.“

Er verdrehte die Augen und nippte. 

Sie wartete eine Weile um zu sehen ob er etwas fragen würde, aber er tat es nicht. Also machte sie weiter. 

„Ich… bin noch nie im Ausland gewesen.“ Sie konnte zwar eigentlich keine Tatsachen wählen, die für sie unwahr währen, aber sie wollte es einfach angehen, damit er ihr weiterhin antworten würde. Und sie wollte diese Dinge über ihn erfahren. 

Er nippte, sie ebenfalls. 

„Ich bin dort gewesen um meine Eltern zu sehen, und einige Male davor im Urlaub… mit ihnen“, sagte sie. 

„Wo sind diese Eltern?“, bemerkte er überrascht sich selbst fragen. „Warum lassen sie ihr kleines Mädchen alleine leben, noch dazu in so einer schlechten Nachbarschaft?“ Er grinste. 

„Ich...“, sie musste es ihm sagen. Wie konnte sie erwarten, dass er ihr vertraute und antwortete, wenn sie nicht ebenfalls dazu bereit wäre? Sie hoffte sehr, dass es sie nicht ihren Job kosten und ihr Gesicht in allen Zeitungen erscheinen, würde. „Ich habe sie obliviiert. Um sie vor dem Krieg zu schützen. Jetzt leben sie in Australien ohne zu wissen, dass ich ihre Tochter bin. Sie glauben nur, dass ich eine ihrer Patientinnen sei.“ 

Er sagte nichts, doch seine Augen durchbohrten beinahe schon ihre Seele. 

„Du? Wohin bist du gereist?“, fragte sie endlich. 

Nachdem er ihren Blick noch einen Moment hielt, seufzte er: „An viele Orte. Nie zum Vergnügen.“ 

„Beinhaltet deine Arbeit im Krankenhaus viele Trips?“, fragte sie neugierig. 

„Nein. Ein Spion zu sein und zwei Meistern zu dienen, tut es.“ Sein Gesicht blieb unbewegt. 

„Oh. Richtig.“ Sie fragte sich, ob Voldemort ihm deshalb das Geschenk des Fliegens gegeben hatte, aber sie fragte nicht nach. „Ich… bin noch nie am Strand gewesen“, versuchte sie. 

Er trank nicht. „Granger, wenn du darauf bestehst das zu tun, gestalt es wenigstens interessanter.“ 

Sie errötete. „Gut. Ich bin noch nie mit mehr als einer Person zur gleichen Zeit zusammen gewesen. Sexuell. Da, wie ist das?“ 

Er lächelte. „Besser.“ 

Ihr viel auf, dass er nicht getrunken hatte. „Du hast es auch nicht getan?“, fragte sie überrascht. Es war ihr Weg um herauszufinden, ob er gerade noch mit jemand anderem schlief. 

Erneut lächelte er süffisant. „Du hast das nicht spezifiziert. Im selben Raum oder nur generell mehr als eine Person treffen?“ 

„Im selben Raum?“, fragte sie, versuchend die Idee zu begreifen, aber er nippte an seinem Drink. Sie errötete. „Und generell?“, fragte sie dann. Er trank das Glas aus und schenkte sich nach, da die Flasche gleich neben ihm stand. Erneut errötete sie. 

„Wartest du heute Nacht auf den Anruf einer weiteren Frau?“ Die Frage war nicht mal im Format des Spiels gestellt. Aber es war ihr einfach raus gerutscht. 

„Nein“, grinste er. 

„Oh, hmmm“, sie versuchte den Ausdruck der Erleichterung auf ihrem Gesicht zu verstecken. Aber dann kam es ihr… „Ich habe noch nie Sex mit einer Person meines eigenen Geschlechts gehabt“, gab sie an. 

Er lachte leise und kurz vor sich hin. „Ich steh nicht auf sowas, Granger.“ 

Beinahe seufzte sie dieses Mal vor Erleichterung. Als sie versuchte sich ihre nächste Frage auszudenken, griff seine seidene Stimme ihre Ohren an. 

„Also… kein Gruppensex, keine homosexuellen Neigungen… Ich frage mich was du getan hast, Frau Gutmensch“, grinste er. 

Sie errötete und räusperte sich, versuchte sich schnell etwas zu überlegen, das sie antworten konnte, aber er gab ihr dazu keine Zeit. 

„Wurde dir je der Hintern versohlt?“ 

„Nein“, antwortete sie schüchtern. 

„Wurdest du je von Hinten genommen?“ 

Sie errötete feuerrot. 

„Ich werte das auch mal als nein...“, er schmunzelte. „Hat dich schon mal jemand gefesselt?“

„Nein!“

„Hat dir schon mal jemand deine Muschi bis zur Besinnungslosigkeit geleckt?“ 

Sie kümmerte sich nicht mal mehr darum zu antworten. Sie errötete nur noch und blickte in ihr Glas. Als sie das Spiel begonnen hatte, hatte sie sich nicht vorgestellt, dass es in solcher Peinlichkeit ausarten würde. Das es aufdecken würde, was für ein unerfahrener und inadäquater Fick sie doch war. Wenn es je zurückfeuern würde… 

„War ich dein Erster Granger?“ Er runzelte die Stirn. 

„Nein! Nein.“ Er sah sie immer noch mit zusammengekniffenen Augen an. „Wirklich nicht. Aber ich hatte nur… einen Partner vor dir“, sagte sie ein wenig beschämt. 

Weasley, natürlich. Das erklärte das Fehlen an Erfahrung. Dieser Trottel, hatte Glück, dass er es geschafft hatte seinen eigenen Penis nicht zu verletzen. Natürlich hatte der nicht genug Gehirnzellen, die ihn dazu befähigten, jemand anderem Vergnügen zu bereiten. 

„Und… wie viel Erfahrung hast du gehabt?“ 

Sie seufzte. „Lass es mich einfach so ausdrücken. Ich kann sie immer noch an meinen Fingern abzählen. Die mit dir mit eingeschlossen.“, jetzt war sie genervt. „Ich hab nie eine andere Position probiert, okay?“ Sie nippte wütend an ihrem Getränk.

Er lächelte süffisant. „Hast du je einen Schwanz gelutscht?“, fragte er nach einem Moment der Stille. 

„Ja“, antwortete sie, ein wenig erleichtert, dass sie zumindest etwas getan hatte. 

Er schnaubte. „Natürlich.“ 

"Wie bitte?!", meinte sie empört.

„Nur das es sehr typisch ist… für Jungen deines Alters, vor allem für solche Dummköpfe wie Weasley, Vergnügen zu verlangen ohne es zu geben.“ Er lies seinen Drink in seiner Hand kreisen, als er sie ansah, ein wenig analytisch, wie es schien. 

„Oh.“, war alles, was sie zu sagen hatte. Es war wahr. Ron war jedes einzelne Mal gekommen, aber er hatte sie nicht zum Orgasmus gebracht. Anstatt es irgendwie wieder gut zu machen, war er nur frustriert gewesen und hatte vor sich hin gebrütet, ihre Begegnungen immer in einer Wahnsinnsstimmung beendet. Sie war sich nicht mal sicher, ob die Male die sie als Sex mit ihm zählte, wirklich Sex waren. Das zeigte wie schlecht – und schnell – es war. Snape hatte sie immer zum Kommen gebracht. 

Die Lichter gingen wieder an und ihr Herz wog schwer in ihrer Brust. Er würde jetzt gehen und vermutlich nicht mehr wieder zurückkommen. Ihre nun offensichtliche Unerfahrenheit musste ein riesiger Abturner gewesen sein. Sie seufzte sanft. „Ich nehme mal an, dass du jetzt gehen musst.“ 

Er stand auf und exte sein Glas in einem großen Zug. Sie wollte gerade zur Tür gehen, als er seine Jacke auszog und auf den Flur warf. 

„Noch nicht.“ 

Er ging einige Schritte auf sie zu und zog sie zu sich. Seine Lippen senken sich auf ihre, als er ihre Unterarme fest umklammert hielt. Sie küsste ihn zurück, aufgeregt, erregt, verwirrt. Als er sie losließ, wanderte seine Hände zu ihren Schultern und entfernten die Robe. Er knotete sie an ihrer Hüfte auf, sodass sie zu Boden fiel, hob ihre Beine hoch, damit sie sich um seine Hüfte schlangen, als er sie zurück zu ihrem Bett trug. Sie trug nur noch ihre Unterwäsche, ihre Hände schlangen sich um seinen Nacken, während ihr Mund den Alkohol in seinem Atem schmeckte und es genoss. 

Snape ließ sie auf die Matratze fallen und bewegte sich schnell um sein Shirt auszuziehen, als sie ihn beobachtete. Er zog es mit einer Hand aus, griff es am Nacken, auf eine Art und Weise, die seine Muskeln majestätisch zum Vorschein kommen ließ. So sehr, dass ihr das Wasser im Mund zusammenlief. Sie kniete sich aufs Bett und grifft nach ihm, um ihn zu küssen. Er schenke ihr einen kurzes, tiefen Tanz ihrer Zungen, bevor sein tätowierter Arm sie herumdrehte und sie auf allen vieren auf dem Bett landete. Er streichelte zärtlich die Spitze über ihrem Po – sie war dazu übergegangen sexy Lingerie an den Tagen zu tragen, an denen er am Wahrscheinlichsten auftauchte – drückte ihn… kratze ihn leicht, brachte all ihre Haare zum zu Berge stehen. Und dann schlug er zu. 

Es brannte, aber seltsamerweise, auf eine gute, befriedigende Weise. Also hielt sie sich davon ab zu protestieren, was die erste Reaktion war, die in ihr aufstieg. Er streichelte die andere Seite und schlug sie ebenfalls, ihre Hüften bewegten sich nach vorne, als sie sich auf die Lippe biss. Warum zum Fick fühlte sich das gut an? 

Erneut glättete seine Hand ihre Backen, bevor er sie mit der flachen Hand schlug. Sie wimmerte. 

„Genießt du deine Bestrafung, Granger?“

Sie konnte das selbstgefällige Grinsen in seiner Stimme hören, als sie seine weiche, große Handfläche über ihren Hintern streichen fühlte, ihn auf das Kommende vorbereitete. 

„Ich habe nichts getan um eine Bestrafung zu verdienen“, erwiederte sie trotzig. Sie wusste definitiv nicht wofür. Verdammte Idiotin, genau so sorgst du dafür, dass dir keine großartigen Sachen passieren! Dann spürte sie seinen langen Mittelfinger durch die Spitzenunterwäsche über ihre Falten gleiten, ihre Beine zitterten, als sie stöhnte. 

„Nein?“, fragte er spottend, als er sie erneut schlug und ihr darauffolgendes Keuchen hörte. Sie wackelte ihren Hintern leicht, drückte ihn hoch, als ihr Kopf sich auf die Matratze legte. Das brachte ihn zum grinsen. 

„Ich würde sagen mich zu kindischen Spielen zu zwingen, verdient Bestrafung.“ Er schlug sie ein weiteres Mal, dann streichelte er ihren Hintern, den ganzen, sodass sie nicht wusste, wo sein nächster Schlag landen würde. Die Aussicht brachte einen Stich der Begeisterung von ihrem Nabel bis zu ihrer Mitte. Als er von einer Backe zur anderen glitt, ihren Eingang, leicht durch ihr Höschen reizte, und bereits ihre äußeren Schamlippen anschwellen spürte, als sie ihre Knie leicht weiter öffnete. Sein Wunsch das alles zwanglos zu halten, eine gewisse Distanz zwischen ihnen zu wahren, hatte ihn bisher davor bewahrt noch mehr Spaß, wie diesen, mit ihr zu haben. Er bereute es nun. Zu wissen, dass er der Erste sein konnte, der ihr so vieles beibrachte, hatte ihn allerdings dazu gebracht seine Vorsicht über den Haufen zu werfen. Er hatte seinen ausgewählten Spaß mit einigen Frauen gehabt, vor allem seit dem Ende des verdammten Krieges, den er nie zu Überleben geglaubt hatte. Den Abstand zu wahren, es locker zu belassen, war nie schwierig gewesen. Warum sollte es also ein Problem mit ihr sein? 

Er schlug sie erneut. „Und vielleicht benötigst du einige lang überfällige Korrekturen“, sagte er, als seine Handfläche den Schlag abschwächte und ihre Schamlippen rieb. „Für impertinentes Benehmen.“, ein Schlag, „und Aufsässigkeit,“, Schlag, „und Diebstahl,“, sagte er in einem tieferen Tonfall und schlug sie wieder, brachte sie dazu in Vergnügen und Realisierung der Bedeutung zu erröten, „und dafür eine kleine Brandstifterin zu sein“, er schlug sie erneut. 

Sie konnte seine Handfläche nicht mehr länger auf ihrer Haut spüren. Auch konnte sie sein sticheln nicht mehr länger ertragen. Sie drehte sich um, als sie seine Gürtelschnalle klimpern hörte und legte sich zurück auf das Bett. Schnell schob sie ihr Höschen nach unten, drückte den Rücken durch um es besser loszuwerden. Sie hob ihr Beine an die Decke und spreizte sie endlich offen vor ihm, ihre geschwollene, pinke Mitte offenlegend, die unbedingt gerieben werden musste. Sie überraschte sich selbst, als sie ihre Hüften gegen ihre Finger rollten, sie dabei ihre Lippe biss und leckte. Was Masturbation anging war sie schüchtern, selbst wenn sie alleine war, holte sie sich immer nur eine kleine Erleichterung, im Vergleich zu dem, was sie mit ihm erfahren hatte. Sie hatte sich nie selbst wirklich mit ihren Fingern erkundet, immer nur ihre Oberschenkel aneinander gerieben, Druck auf ihre Scham ausgeübt, bis sie Erleichterung empfand. Das war, bis er sie gefickt hatte. Sie hatte es an den Tagen, an denen er nicht auftauchte so sehr nötig, dass sie es mit ihren Fingern gewagt hatte. Es brachte bessere Resultate, aber war dennoch nichts im Vergleich zu ihm. Vielleicht war sie zu ängstlich, um die Dinge korrekt zu machen. Es war ihr äußerstes Bedürfnis, das sie dazu brachte es vor ihm zu tun. Sie hoffte, dass ihn die Aussicht nicht abschreckte. 

Er beobachtete sie mit einem süffisanten Grinsen, öffnete seine Hose und zog sich seine Schuhe, mit den Sohlen und Zehen von den Beinen. Dieses Mal, ließ er tatsächlich seine Jeans auf den Boden fallen und stieg aus ihr. Nie war er bisher komplett nackt gewesen, als er sie genommen hatte. Sie beobachtete ihn mit Hunger, endlich erblickte sie seine dicken, muskulösen Oberschenkel. Sein Phallus war ebenfalls dick, groß mit leckeren Furchen überzogen. Sie rieb sich schneller. 

Er kniete sich aufs Bett, seine tobende Erektion den Weg weisend, seine äußerst pinke Spitze nach oben zeigend. Sie erhob sich um mit ihren Lippen seine einzufangen. Und erneut, nach dem kurzen Kuss, drehte er sie um, behielt ihren Körper diesmal nah bei sich, ihr Hintern rieb sich an seiner harten Rute, während er schnell die Träger ihres BH´s über ihre Schultern zog, ihn öffnete, ihr auszog und an die Seite warf. Das war ebenfalls ein erstes Mal. Er hatte sich nie darum gekümmert sie ebenfalls auszuziehen. 

Er umfasste ihre Brüste und küsste ihren Nacken und sie konnte erneut die Muskeln in ihrem Unterleib sich verhärten fühlen. Seine Hände waren weich und warm, er hielt sie fest, dennoch sanft… sie waren nicht so klamm und seltsam wie die von jemand anderem…. 

Snape massierte ihre Brüste und küsste ihren Nacken, seine Zähne kratzen an ihm entlang. Danach rollte er ihre Nippel zwischen Daumen und Zeigefinger und Erregung verhärtete sich in ihrer Mitte, bis zu dem Punkt an dem sie stöhnte; ihre Hände nach seinen Haaren griffen um ihre Finger darin zu versenken. Sie hatte es nie genossen an ihren Brüsten berührt zu werden. Bisher dachte sie immer, dass es nur etwas war, was dazu diente die Männer aus irgend einem Grund zu erregen und das Frauen es nur ertragen mussten. Aber es fühlte sich verdammt gut an. Alles an diesem Mann fühlte sich fantastisch an. 

Er entfernte dann ihre Arme von seinem Körper, senkte sie, drückte sie nach vorne, sodass sie erneut auf alle viere fiel. Sein Ständer berührte ihre Klitoris, glitt an ihren Schamlippen hinunter, tauchte seine Spitze in ihre Feuchtigkeit, presste sich zwischen ihre Falten. 

„Ja, bitte, bitte“, sie presste sich zurück. Er erfüllte ihre Bitte und drückte seinen Ständer gänzlich in sie. 

Er wiegte sich langsam, griff ihre Hüften, schlug ihr gelegentlichl auf den Hintern. Manchmal neckte er ihren Hintereingang, ließ einen Daumen darauf liegen. Das alles brachte sie zum Wimmern, Stöhnen und gegen ihn zurückdrücken. 

Sie hatte gedacht, dass sie sein Geschlecht bereits in voller Pracht gefühlt hatte, aber sie hatte so falsch gelegen. Diese Position brachte sie dazu ihn wirklich und wahrhaftig zu spüren, wie er tief in sie stieß, sie wunderbar füllte und dehnte. Sie liebte es. 

Seine Hüften bewegten sich ein wenig schneller. Er senkte seinen Oberkörper um seine Zähne über ihre Schulterblätter gleiten zu lassen, ihre Wirbelsäule mit seiner Zungenspitze zu berühren, ihre schwingenden Titten zu umfassen und zu reizen, in ihre Schulterblätter zu beißen, sobald sich ihre Pussy um ihn verengte. Sie bebte um ihn herum und stöhnte lauter mit jeder einzelnen seiner Bewegungen. 

Seine Geschwindigkeit nahm zu und nun hämmerte er wirklich in sie, wunderbar hart, an ihren Haaren ziehend, als wäre sie ein wildes Pferd. Es erregte sie noch mehr, machte sie feucht, sein Prügel glitt viel einfacher in sie, seine Eier klatschten gegen ihren Venushügel. 

Er ließ eine Hand hinuntergleiten um ihre Klitoris zu reiben, während die Andere an ihren Haaren zog. Der reine Gedanke an seine Berührung auf ihrer Perle ließ ihre Erregung steigen. Er hatte sie dort nie lange berührt, nur um sich zu versichern, dass sie feucht war, bevor er sich in ihr vergrub. Deshalb brachte sie die Reibung, die er auf ihre harte, geschwollene Klitoris ausübte, auf neue Level der Erregung. Es fühlte sich ganz sicher besser an als ihre eigenen Finger, die sie selbst berührten. Es war als hätte er eine "Wie mache ich Hermine Granger verrückt" Bedienungsanleitung. Sie konnte alleine nie so feucht werden. 

Sie bockte zurück, im selben Rhythmus indem er in sie stieß. Bald darauf kam sie, ihre Fingerspitzen sanken in das Kissen, ihre Lippen gaben einen lauten Klagelaut von sich, den sie noch nie zuvor gehört hatte. Ein weiterer Stoß und er kam; „Fuck“ grunzend bevor er ihre Hüften losließ und aus ihr hinausglitt. Sie ließ sich auf die Matratze fallen. Er, überraschenderweise, legte sich neben sie, anstatt sich schnell wieder anzuziehen. Nur, dass er die Decke anstarrte und nicht die Matratze, so wie sie. 

Sie atmeten beide schwer als sie sagte: „Morgen ist Samstag. Wir können also in Kürze noch eine Runde starten.“ 

Er grinste selbstgefällig und schnaubte, als wenn er ein Kichern unterdrücken würde. Irgendwie wirke er viel entspannter, offener. Würde heute die Nacht sein, in der sie es schaffen würde, ein wenig durch seine Rüstung zu dringen? 

Aber dann verhärteten sich seine Gesichtszüge wieder, als wäre er plötzlich von einem Elektroschock getroffen worden. Er stand steif auf und lief zu seiner am Boden liegenden Hose. 

„Gehst du?“ Sie versuchte gleichgültig zu wirken. 

„Ja. Ich muss noch woanders hin“, sagte er mit verkrampften Kiefer. Er zog bereits sein Shirt an, so schnell hatte er begonnen sich anzuziehen. 

„Okay.“ 

Bevor sie es wusste, hörte sie bereits die Tür ins Schloss fallen. Er war weg. Und sie blieb hier allein zurück, verwirrt über das, was passiert war. War heute Nacht ein Schritt nach vorne, oder nach hinten gewesen?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trinkspiel? Lange ist es her...   
> Aber gestern habe ich eine Folge der YoutTube-Reihe von "Cut" gesehen. Kennt deren "Truth or Drink" noch jemand?

**Author's Note:**

> Die Geschichte wurde von DC_Fitzpatrick als eine Fanfikion zu den Werken von J.K. Rowling geschrieben. Das Geistige Werk gehört DC_Fitzpatrick. Ich übersetze nur ins Deutsche und beanspruche nur diese Leistung für mich. Keiner von uns beiden macht in irgendeiner Weise Geld mit diesem Werk. Das Universum gehört J.K. Rowling.
> 
> Die Geschichte ist mir 31 Kapiteln im Englischen komplett. Bitte beachtet, dass bei einer Übersetzung immer ein Teil des wahren Werks verloren geht da ein 1:1 nicht funktioniert. Aufgrund der Übersetzung können bestimmte Darstellungen aus dem Original verloren gegangen sein und leichte Veränderungen wurden von mir vorgenommen. Deshalb empfehle ich, falls ihr mit der Sprache Schwierigkeiten habt, erst meine Version und danach das Original zu lesen. Glaubt mir, es lohnt sich.
> 
> Postings voraussichtlich ein Kapitel pro Woche, die ersten zehn sind bereits so gut wie fertig übersetzt, also keine Sorge, die kommen nach Plan ;).


End file.
